


Extreme Home Takeover

by 70SecretKinks



Category: Avengers, Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with (very little) plot, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, light Knife Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70SecretKinks/pseuds/70SecretKinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Widow commandeers a ride from an attractive woman in order to escape a mission gone bad.  While laying low, waiting for back-up to arrive, shenanigans occur.  Sexy shenanigans.  Sexy NAKED shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jane Rose was so focused on her next house showing she almost blew through a red light.  The tires of her charcoal grey Lexus EX screeched (as tires are wont to do) as she realized her mistake, her car skidding to a stop right before plowing into the intersection.  The near miss coupled with the surge of adrenaline exhilarated Jane.  She should’ve been a bit embarrassed but instead for a brief shining moment she felt like an action heroine.  Jane took a deep breath, collected herself, and about two seconds later had the living hell scared out of her as a massive explosion rocked the street less than a block away to her right.  The heretofore hurried real estate agent almost jumped through her seatbelt as her car rocked violently from the concussive force.  Jane turned to see the source of the blast when a woman with a wild mane of flaming red hair and dressed entirely in black leather materialized from the smoke and limped hastily towards her car.  The woman in black reached for the passenger door, and in one seemingly unbroken motion swung it open and slid into the seat in a surprisingly succinct and graceful maneuver.

“Please.  Go.  Drive.”  The woman in black half commanded, half pleaded the words.  She was gorgeous but deadly serious.  She wasn’t threatening Jane but otherwise nothing else about her was non-threatening.  Jane should’ve refused, exited the vehicle, and sought help.  Instead she floored it, the car’s engine revving to life as she careened through the intersection she’d previously been trying to avoid.  Unconsciously Jane had decided seemingly wounded super-model-hot women weren’t the carjacking type and wanted to help.

“Where am I going?” she asked.

“Doesn’t matter.  Just drive.  Fast.”

Jane kept her foot planted firmly on the gas.  It was early afternoon and traffic was light, so she was able to get miles away from the blast site in a matter of minutes.  Her passenger spent most of the journey hunched down in her seat, furtively checking the mirrors for activity behind them.

“Okay,” the woman said, finally breaking the silence.  “I think we’re safe now.  You can slow down.  Drive normally.  Don’t attract attention.”

Jane eased up on the accelerator, realized she’d been holding her breath, and began breathing again.  “Are you okay?” she asked.  “Are you hurt?  Should I take you to a hospital?”  Jane briefly considered recommending they visit a police station but quickly thought better of it.

“No.  I’m fine,” said the woman.

“Really?  Because I’m pretty sure you’re bleeding on my seat.”

“Sorry.  Collateral damage.  Play your cards right and I might be able to requisition you a fancy high-end car detailing.  Hell, at the rate today’s going you might end up with a whole new car.”  The woman began examining herself for wounds.  “In fact, if you live and I die and a guy in a cheap suit who looks vaguely like the ex-husband from The New Adventures of Old Christine named Phil comes by to debrief you, tell him Natasha said S.H.I.E.L.D. owes you a new car.”

“What’s shield?” asked Jane.  “Wait, am I going to die?”

“Everyone dies,” said the woman, whom Jane correctly surmised was named Natasha.  “Even Norse gods die.”

“I’m not a Norse god,” said Jane.  “And I’d really prefer not to die today.”

“I’ll do what I can,” replied Natasha, applying pressure to a seeping gash she discovered on her left arm.  “This would be a lot easier if you were a Norse god though.  Or if you knew one.  Do you know one?”  Natasha was more or less talking just to talk, and to divert her chauffeur’s attention from the exact severity of the situation.

“No.  No Norse gods here.  Sorry.”

“It’s probably for the best.  They don’t take direction for shit.  At least you’ll probably listen to me.”

“Yes?” Jane confusedly offered.

“Good.  What’s your name?” asked Natasha.

“Jane.”

“Hello Jane, I’m Natasha.  I’d shake your hand but you’re driving and I’m bleeding.”

“Right,” agreed Jane.

“Is there somewhere we could go, Jane?  Somewhere quiet?  Secluded?  Perhaps easily defensible?”

“My place?”

“No, not your place.  Your license plate could be traced back there if anyone saw it.  Do you have somewhere more… random?”  Natasha grimaced as she applied more pressure to her arm.

“I have an empty house listed for sale.  The sellers moved out already.  The husband got transferred to Alaska of all places for his job.  It’s at the end of a cul-de-sac in a very quiet neighborhood.  Showings are by appointment only and I’m the only one with a key.”

“Jane, that could not be more perfect.”  Natasha checked her arm, rolled her eyes in annoyance, and then removed her belt.  She wrapped it several times around her wound and pulled it as taut as she could manage.  Then she smiled at Jane and commanded “To the cul-de-sac, Jeeves, and don’t spare the whip.”

***

Jane turned her now blood-stained Lexus onto a quiet, tree lined street.  Trying to remain calm, she drove slowly through the obviously affluent neighborhood.  Every so often, she’d steal a glance at her unexpected passenger as if to test her eyes.  To make sure that the mysterious, beautiful woman who had barged into her life moments ago was actually there and not just some figment of her imagination.  She paused at a stop sign, suddenly remembering she’d been hurrying to meet her clients to show them a property when those plans were literally blown to oblivion.  Jane cleared her throat to speak but her words still caught in her throat and came out in a low, hoarse whisper.

“Was supposed to meet the Millers…”

“I’m sorry, what was that?”  Natasha asked.

Jane spoke up this time as she sat up a bit straighter in her seat and tightened her grip on the steering wheel.  “I was on my way to meet up with my clients, the Millers, when you uh…needed a ride.  They’re nice people and I’m sure they’ll be worried if I don’t show up.  I’m never late for an appointment and I should’ve been there by now.”

Natasha was about to speak when they were both silenced by the sound of Jane’s phone vibrating loudly.  Sure enough, when Jane fished her phone out of her black, fitted blazer pocket Jason Miller’s name and number was displayed on the screen.  Natasha looked intensely at Jane, her fierce emerald green eyes trained on her like a laser as she stated her orders.

“Keep your voice steady and even.  Tell them you got a flat tire on your way to meet them and are waiting for roadside assistance.  Assure them that you’re fine, apologize, and reschedule your appointment for a later date.”

Jane listened carefully and nodded her understanding before swiping her finger across the screen to answer the call.  Natasha studied Jane’s face as she spoke.  Jane addressed her client in a practiced, professional manner, keeping her voice pleasant but contrite as she apologized, assured them that she didn’t need any help, and rescheduled the showing for the same day and time the following week.  The Millers would never suspect there was anything amiss.  When the call was ended, she slipped her phone back into her pocket and looked dumbstruck for a moment at Natasha.  For reasons she couldn’t fully explain, she had an intense desire to please the red-headed stranger who may or may not be trying to kidnap and/or kill her.  It was bizarre, and she knew it, but she wanted Natasha’s approval.  Needed it.

Natasha quirked the corner of her mouth into the tiniest of smiles, her gaze softening as she looked thoughtfully into Jane’s big, brown, imploring eyes.

“You might be in the wrong business Jane.”

Jane huffed out a small laugh, curtains of her long, straight, blonde hair falling forward in her face as she looked down in her lap and released the breath she wasn’t even aware she’d been holding.  She looked at Natasha expecting further explanation but none came.  Natasha returned to the business of scanning their surroundings as Jane drove on down the street, turning into a large cul-de-sac street.  She slowed to a stop in front of a large, red-brick colonial.

“This is it,” Jane said nodding toward the house.

There situated in the center of the cul-de-sac sat an enormous, stately looking home.  Natasha rolled down her window.  Her eyes darted quickly around as she surveyed the house and the surrounding area.  The first thing she noticed was the large front entrance.  It beckoned visitors (and potential threats Natasha thought) with its grand, oversized glass front door and attached palladium window towering directly above it.  Both were adorned with an artful swirling overlay of black wrought-iron scrolls.  Twelve oversized windows were evenly set on the façade of the sprawling house, six on either side of the front door.  The two pairs of chimney stacks standing high on opposite ends of the roof served as not-so-subtle indicators of what must be the vast interior space and number of rooms that would support four individual fireplaces.  The perfectly manicured lawn was dotted with a number of mature, shade-bearing oak trees, their crisp green leaves dancing slightly in the warm June breeze.  The governor’s driveway that cut through the thick, freshly-cut, green grass of the front lawn was bordered by an assortment of brightly colored begonias, morning glories, and marigolds.  It was quiet.  The only discernable sounds were the low hum of a far-away lawn mower engine and the occasional bark from a large sounding dog off in the distance.

Finally Natasha turned her attention again to Jane.  She breathed out a little sigh, her stiff posture relaxing just so.  “Nice digs.  How long has the place been empty?”

Jane rolled her eyes up in thought, “I got the listing at the end of April but my clients just moved out at the end of May.”

She turned to look at Jane, one eyebrow arched in suspicion, “Why don’t you have a ‘For Sale’ sign or something in the yard?”

“My sellers are very private and are only interested in entertaining serious offers.  They didn’t want a parade of curious neighbors touring through their home, even after they’d moved out.”

Not wanting to divulge more information about her clients than necessary, Jane looked to Natasha for direction and asked, “Should we park the car out here or…?”

Natasha interrupted abruptly, “No.  Park it in the garage.  Please.  It’s best if nobody knows we’re here.”

Jane knew that statement probably should have frightened her.  Nobody knew where she was.  The last people she’d spoken with thought she was broken down at the intersection of Lakewood and Main.  If Natasha’s intentions were in fact dubious or worse, Jane would be a sitting duck.  And by the time anyone figured out that she was missing it’d probably be too late.

Still, against her better judgment Jane did what she was asked.  Putting the car in reverse, she pulled down to the 4-car garage attached to the back of the house.  Natasha instructed her to park in the bay furthest from the street.  Jane stepped out of the car, straightened her tight black pencil skirt, and adjusted her magenta camisole quickly before she entered the door opener code on a keypad attached to the wall.  When she turned to get back into the car, she was startled to see Natasha in the driver’s seat.  When Jane thought about it though, she realized that Natasha had really been there all along.  She was the one calling the shots.  Jane was the one along for the ride.  Natasha quickly pulled the car into the stall as soon as the door was open, killed the engine and stepped out with more grace than an injured woman wearing a tight leather cat suit should be able to muster.

Jane hit a button on the wall to close the door.  They stood still as statues as the large wooden garage door descended smoothly on its tracks, the opener motor grinding softly until it halted to a close.  Natasha studied the empty garage for just a moment before taking a small step towards Jane.

“Take me on a tour?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you want to… I don’t know… wash up?” Jane asked.  “There are five full baths upstairs, two half baths on this level, and a bath/steam room combo in the finished basement.”

“Awesome sales pitch, Re/Max,” chided Natasha.  “Let’s head downstairs.  Then we don’t need to worry about covering windows from prying eyes.”

 _“Why do we need to worry about covering windows?”_ Jane wondered.  _“Whose prying eyes?”_   But she was too afraid to voice her concerns.  Instead she led Natasha through the sprawling estate.  The garage opened into a large mudroom and pantry that, even empty, the injured redhead was compelled to inspect.  Seemingly satisfied that the entry was safe, the women made their way through the massive chef’s kitchen, Jane’s black, four inch peep-toe pumps clacking loudly across the rich, wide-plank maple wood floor.  Natasha ran her fingers across the cool, black granite that covered the kitchen island as they made their way to the door that opened to the finished basement.  Jane tentatively opened the door and reached her hand along the wall.

“Keep the lights to a minimum,” Natasha commanded as they descended the stairs.  Jane slowly moved her hand away from the light switch like a scorned child.

“Well, we should be able to manage with just the ambient light from the glass block transom windows, and the bathroom is enclosed so we can turn the light on in there.”  Jane paused before confirming, “I mean, we can, right?”

“We’ll burn that bridge when we get to it,” Natasha replied.

Jane moved slower and more quietly than was necessary in an empty house while Natasha followed patiently behind her, appreciating that her host was being so careful and deliberate in her movements, if not especially quick.  Still, Jane was doing a fine job given the unfamiliar circumstances she found herself in.  Natasha scanned the cavernous, dimly lit finished basement.  The space was richly appointed with beautiful dark stained farm plank wood floors and a humongous stone hearth gas log fireplace that was the centerpiece of the room.

“You should’ve seen this place when it was furnished.  Big bear skin rug in the center of floor, and custom made glass top tables that rested on huge twisted elk antlers.  Looked more like a luxury log cabin than the basement of a suburban colonial…very warm and welcoming,” Jane said wistfully.

“Sounds lovely.  But its best now that it’s empty,” Natasha said abruptly.  “No place for any ‘unwelcome visitors’ to hide,” she clarified.

They walked to the furthest corner of the room to two large frosted glass pane, cedar French doors.  Jane opened one of the doors and reached tentatively for the light switch.  When Natasha nodded her approval, she flipped it on, the soft wall lighting revealing a large cedar steam room in the left corner of an otherwise enormous bathroom.  A glass enclosed rainfall shower was situated in the opposite corner, and a whirlpool tub large enough to accommodate four to six people was situated in between.  The two oversized sinks that flanked the walls on the opposite side of the room were nestled inside large custom-made cedar cabinets that were decorated with black wrought iron handles, knobs and filigree.  The earth toned tiles that lined the walls and heated, natural stone flooring matched the organic look and feel of the adjacent room.

“Well, this is it,” said Jane.  But to her surprise instead of Natasha offering an effusive “Thank you” or even maybe something more enthusiastic like “You’re the best ever, Jane!  Here’s a hug and a gift card to Panera Bread!  Treat yourself!” she instead began to quickly, though carefully, dismantle the various paraphernalia that adorned her.  Jane had noticed the odd large metal bands around her guest’s wrists when they first encountered each other, but as she watched Natasha remove them she saw the real heft and industrial application they must maintain aside from merely being an odd fashion choice.  Then from assorted semi-hidden and inconspicuous pockets and pouches Natasha took out a small pistol, several knives, and a wire with two tiny handles on each end.  She placed each item on the sink top with a respectful deliberateness.

“Gonna want to have these at hand,” said Natasha.  “It’s bad enough getting caught with one’s pants down.  Getting caught pantsless AND unarmed is unforgiveable.”

Jane stared, mouth agape, at the mini-arsenal displayed before her. “Why do we need a gun?” she asked.  “Why do YOU need a gun?!?!”

“It’s something you need if you want to shoot bad guys.  It’s pretty much a prerequisite actually.”

“Why do we need a gun to shoot bad guys?”  Jane’s attitude had finally taken a turn for the frantic.  “What the hell is going on?!”

Natasha stopped, took Jane’s hands, and spoke very calmly.  “It’s kind of a long story, but the short version is there’s this evil organization called Hydra bent on world domination, and I’m part of a special operation committed to dissuading that type of thing, and what should have been a routine surveillance mission just turned into a shit-storm of epic proportions.  But we’ll be fine.  You, Jane, will be fine.  We just need to sit tight and hope the cavalry shows up.”

Holding Natasha’s hands, looking into her eyes, hearing her speak, it had an amazingly calming effect on Jane.  She took a deep breath, forced an uneasy smile, and nodded her head.   Natasha went to unclasp her hands but Jane held on, lingering without noticing precisely what she was doing.

“Jane?” Natasha asked.  “I kind of need to take a look at this now.”  She motioned her eyes to the wound on her arm.

“Oh,” said Jane, snapping back to reality.  “Right.”  She let go of Natasha’s hands.

“Thank you.”  Natasha stepped back and began inspecting her injury.  Jane watched as Natasha slowly undid the belt around her bicep and gingerly slid it off.  “Huh…” Natasha muttered.  “Well that’s not too bad at all.  All that blood and they barely winged me.  This isn’t even worth filling out a workman’s comp claim for.”

“Alrighty,” she said, satisfied that her arm was in reasonable enough shape.  “It’s probably going to be awhile before anyone comes for us, I just spent the last few days in the same clothes, and now I’m covered in blood and debris on top of everything else, so if it’s okay with you I’m going to take a shower.”

“Sure…” Jane stammered, shocked at how calm Natasha was.

“Good,” Natasha replied.  She pulled on the zipper running down the front of her black leather catsuit, exposing a black sports bra and an almost preposterously flat and sculpted midriff.  With her good right arm she removed her wounded limb from its shredded sleeve.  “Care to lend a hand?” she asked.

“Of course,” said Jane, eager to please.  She took the place of Natasha’s injured arm and held the sleeve while Natasha slid her hand out of it.  The top half of the catsuit fell and draped around the curves of her hips and ass.

“The bra too?” Jane asked.

“It’d be awfully neighborly of you,” answered Natasha.

Jane stood and stared for a long beat at the confident vixen with the firebrand hair before her.  Somehow Natasha managed to combine both the musculature of an Olympic athlete with the hourglass figure of a 1950s starlet into one magnificent playground of sexpot beauty.  Jane couldn’t help but take in the sight of her.  It was a look Natasha was well familiar with, having been on the receiving end of such attention countless times by countless people.

Natasha lifted her arms slowly above her head as though to remind Jane of the task at hand.  “Oh, sorry,” said Jane, her face growing flushed.

“Please,” said Natasha with a wink, “be gentle.”

“I’ll try my best,” said Jane, still more than a little embarrassed.  She nervously slid her shaky fingertips under the sides of Natasha’s black racer back sports bra, carefully stretching the elastic band outward.  As she did, Jane couldn’t stop her wandering eyes from raking over every inch of the other woman’s body.  Natasha’s skin was perfectly smooth and pale as porcelain which made the red, bleeding lacerations, purpling bruises and old-earned scars stand out all the more in contrast.  Jane felt an inexplicable desire to place her lips on each mutilating mark, to map a trail of gentle kisses between each brutal battle wound and make it all better.  As she carefully raised the small garment over Natasha’s head, Jane’s altruistic urge to nurture and take care took a suddenly severe back seat to her desire to taste and explore the large, luscious breasts she just managed to expose.  She stared in silent awe at the perfectly rounded, apparently natural 32-C tits that rested above Natasha’s enviably svelte six-pack of abs.  Jane’s mouth went dry as her eyes were magnetically drawn to the redhead’s large, pale pink nipples.  The enticing buds quickly hardening in their exposure to the cool surrounding air and the undeniable heat of Jane’s gaze.

“Thank you,” said Natasha, once the bra was over her head.  “I think I can manage the rest.”  And without waiting for Jane to excuse herself Natasha used her good arm to slip out of the bottom of her catsuit, and to Jane’s surprise revealed there were no matching panties to the black sports bra.  Natasha stepped out of the catsuit and stood shamelessly before Jane fully nude.  Jane was mesmerized, captivated by the unabashed sexuality of this woman, and though she was certain she must be imagining it she could’ve sworn Natasha’s shaved pussy was already glistening.

Natasha didn’t acknowledge the ogling of her impromptu host, instead pivoting to turn on the shower.  “Any soap in this place?” she called over her shoulder back to Jane.

“Ummm… Probably just this,” answered Jane.  She took a small dispenser of hand soap off the sink and handed it to her.

“We can make that work,” Natasha said.  “Any chance you could scrounge up a towel as well?”

“I think I have a blanket in my car.  I could go get that.”

“Sounds like a plan.  Keep your head down.  If you see anything strange, or get a bad feeling about something, run right back here and don’t be quiet about it.”  Then Natasha stepped in the shower.  Jane watched as she carefully placed her bloodied, injured arm into the stream of water, her body stiffening as the hot spray pummeled the wound.  Jane wanted to climb into the shower and comfort Natasha, but instead turned to leave, her thoughts utterly distracted as she ventured out to find a blanket.

***

The shower was already off when Jane returned.  Natasha emerged from a cloud of steam, soaking wet, the droplets of water sparkling as they rolled down her cream-colored skin.  Her long red hair clung like a rope down her back and the wound on her arm looked much better after as thorough a cleaning as she could muster.

“’Operation: Towel-like Retrieval’ was a complete success,” Jane said as she offered Natasha the blanket.

It was a cheap bright yellow fleece she’d picked up at Ikea and kept in her car for emergencies after seeing a special on the Discovery Channel about a family that took a wrong turn onto a logging road and got stuck for a week in a snowdrift.  Jane wasn’t so sure the $3 fleece would do a great job wicking away the water, but Natasha didn’t seem to mind its functional shortcomings as she thanked Jane for the blanket and started to pat herself dry.

“I turned the gas fireplace on,” Jane said hesitantly as she stood partially in the doorway.  “It doesn’t throw off much light and I thought it might help you dry off and warm up.”

“Uh, okay,” Natasha said as she bunched the blanket around her hair, trying to wring as much water as she could from her still dripping locks.  Jane took one last longer-than-necessary look at the naked redhead standing shamelessly before her as she turned away and into the great room.  Jane started pacing slowly back and forth in front of the fire, her heels clicking restlessly in front of the hearth.  She paused for a moment to stare at the flickering flames as her mind began to race with questions.  _Were they still in danger?  Who was coming to help them?  What would they do with her once the help arrived?_

Jane was broken out of her increasingly panicky train of thought by a warm hand on her shoulder.  Startled, Jane jerked under the touch.

“Jesus Christ you scared me!” Jane huffed as she scrubbed her hands over her face in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry,” Natasha said quietly as she stepped up closer behind the shaken blonde.  “I didn’t meant to startle you.”

Before Jane could reply, Natasha started to gently massage Jane’s rigid shoulders.

“Relax, Jane.  We’re safe now,” she said reassuringly, rubbing her fingertips soothingly up and down Jane’s neck.

Jane closed her eyes and felt the tension slowly start to ease out of her body.  She tilted her head back and moaned softly as Natasha expertly kneaded her taut muscles.

“What are we doing?” she asked dazedly, getting lost in the soothing caresses.

“I told you,” the redhead answered, her warm breath next to Jane’s ear, “Waiting for backup to arrive.  And until they do, I’m going to help you unwind.”

Jane made a half-hearted attempt to protest.  “You don’t have to...,” she started but Natasha cut her off.

“Shhhhh.  I want to,” she said barely above a whisper.

Jane stiffened for a moment as Natasha grazed her lips against the shell of Jane’s ear.  A sudden jolt of excitement and arousal shot down her spine.  Jane turned around to face the other woman and was stunned to find her standing there still buck naked.  Natasha reached out and ran her hand through Jane’s long blonde hair, her fingertips lingering at the back of her neck.

“You’ve been so brave.  So good.” she whispered as her eyes darted from Jane’s amber orbs, to her full pink lips, and back up to her eyes again.  Jane’s breath quickened as she too flitted her gaze between Natasha’s inviting mouth and her intense green eyes.

Before Jane could protest, or pretend to protest, Natasha pulled the slightly taller woman down to her and gently pressed their lips together.  Jane offered no resistance, and the kiss quickly grew from gentle to passionate.  Natasha placed her left hand, her bad arm, on the small of Jane’s back and used what strength she could manage to pull their hips together.  She slid her tongue along Jane’s top lip, sucked lightly on her lower lip, and then as their mouths opened more she pressed her tongue to Jane’s, their kiss deepening as their bodies began unconsciously grinding together.

“Wait,” said Jane, breaking their embrace.  “I didn’t… I mean… I wasn’t…”

“Jane,” said Natasha reassuringly, still holding the other woman’s head and body close, “I’m a spy, and I’m really good at my job.  I’m trained to be aware of my surroundings under the worst of conditions; it’s not hard to notice when a beautiful woman eye-fucks me.”

Jane looked down shyly at the floor for a moment, “You think I’m beautiful?” she huffed unbelievingly.  “You’re seriously the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen up close.  Sorry…I couldn’t help but stare…” she drifted off nervously biting into her own bottom lip as she met Natasha’s hungry gaze.

“You ever been with another woman before Jane?” Natasha asked breathily as she unbuttoned Jane’s blazer, pushed it down her tanned, toned arms and tossed it to the floor.  Jane swallowed loudly and shook her head, “No.  You- you’re the first woman I’ve ever kissed.”

“Hmmm…could’ve fooled me,” Natasha teased as she ran her hands up the front of Jane’s camisole, squeezing her breasts through the thin fabric and her lightly padded bra.  Jane moaned softly, eyes still locked with Natasha’s.

Jane lunged forward, enthusiastically pulling Natasha’s head towards her to initiate her own deep, delicious kiss.  Natasha’s surprise at the blonde’s brazen move only encouraged Jane’s aggression.  Their kiss became a battle: a brief fight for dominance both women yearned to win.  Immediately with her free hand Jane grasped the spy’s breast, pressing firmly with her palm while lightly caressing the already-hardened nipple with her fingertips.  Natasha briefly shuddered at Jane’s near-electric touch, for a moment retreating from their heated embrace.  Jane didn’t waiver, pressing herself harder against Natasha, thrilled to gain a momentary advantage over such an impressive competitor.  She ran her hand down Natasha’s torso, winding her fingers over the symmetrical maze of muscles that defined Natasha’s abdomen, to the very cusp of her pussy.  Jane’s fingers were less than an inch away, already feeling the heat her presumed conquest’s bare vagina was betraying, when Natasha broke from their kiss and pushed Jane back, holding her tightly by the shoulders.

“No,” she huffed shaking her head, “I’m supposed to be helping YOU to relax.”  It was Jane’s turn to shiver in surprise and anticipation as Natasha deftly dropped to her knees.

“Will you let me do that for you Jane?” Natasha asked beseechingly as she hiked Jane’s skirt up around her hips in one quick, adroit motion.

“I know you must’ve been scared…know what that adrenaline does to you.  Your mind, your body,” she rasped as she ran her fingertips gently under the scalloped edges of Jane’s black lace thong.  Natasha looked up into her rescuer’s amber-colored eyes, watched her pupils expand with desire as she slowly slid Jane’s panties down her long, lithe legs.  Instinctively Jane stepped out of them as Natasha pushed her legs apart.

“Let me help you let go…release the tension you’ve been building up,” Natasha said breathily, slowly drawing her tongue along the ascending curve of Jane’s inner thigh while her hands simultaneously crept up the back of Jane’s legs, pulling her pelvis closer to Natasha’s face.  Her greedy fingers reached Jane’s firm, fit ass just as her eyes fell upon her prey’s bare sex.

“I see we have similar tastes,” Natasha said, excited to see Jane’s pussy was every bit as smooth as her own.  “Speaking of ‘taste’,” she said as extended her tongue and glazed the tip of it along Jane’s swelling clit, sending a shockwave of pleasure through Jane’s body.  Jane threw her head back and her hips forward, encouraging Natasha to probe her deeper.  She reached down, running her hands through Natasha’s long red hair, grasping her head, refusing to let go.

Natasha reveled in the reversal of her role, of being controlled by the one she was supposed to be seducing.  Every aspect of her life was mired in an unceasing regimen except the abandon she felt as she relinquished herself to that moment.  With her lips and tongue she worshipped at the altar of Jane, greedily exploring her taste and smell.  Jane had already been wet by the time Natasha finished their kiss, but the instant the spy first swiped her tongue over the other woman’s clit Jane’s pussy spasmed a torrent of sweet, fragrant juices.  Natasha lapped them up, drinking them in as she nibbled and sucked Jane’s labia.  Jane held the spy’s head tight, unconsciously entwining her fingers in Natasha’s red locks.  Natasha switched her attentions from lips to clit, sucking intently on Jane’s swollen flesh and flicking the tip of her tongue against the sensitive bud.  Jane steered her head up and down in time with the jutting of her hips.  Natasha eagerly accepted Jane’s direction, flicking her tongue from the tight hole of Jane’s pussy, along and up over the hardened gem of her clit, all the way to the top of mound and then down again, the pace of her movements tuned by Jane’s enthusiastic guidance.

As the tempo increased, Natasha dug her fingers into the firm globes of Jane’s ass, using that amazing butt as leverage to thrust her tongue deep into the blazing depths of Jane’s pussy.

“Yes…” Jane moaned.  “Yes...  Please yes...  Your fingers too…”  She stopped gyrating her hips, spread her legs wider, and arched her whole body to allow Natasha better access.  Natasha slipped one finger into the tight wet hole, then two, the river of juices and saliva allowing Jane’s taut pussy to be quickly filled.

“Oh God…” panted Jane.  Natasha skillfully drew her fingers in and out, back and forth, pressing against Jane’s G-Spot with each strong plunge.  She likewise returned her tongue to Jane’s clit, causing Jane to start screaming out.  “Please don’t stop!” she repeated.  “Please please don’t stop!  Fuck yes!”

As Jane’s body became enveloped in the tremors of rapturous orgasm Natasha increased the force and the deliberateness of her movements.  She licked Jane’s clit faster at first, but then continued with more pressure than speed until she abandoned her tongue completely in favor of her lips, sucking on the hard marble and rolling it between the edges of her mouth.  Jane shouted incomprehensively while her whole being burst in uncontrollable pulsations.  It was nearly impossible for Natasha to remain between Jane’s legs but there she stayed, fixated on making her host cum harder and harder.  The entirety of her mouth covered the top of Jane’s pussy, her lips pressed tightly around her clit while her tongue flicked and lapped feverishly across it.  Jane sank down deeper, harder on Natasha’s fingers, pulling at the auburn hair as Natasha devoured her pussy, cumming again and again as she covered Natasha’s face in her sticky smooth juices.  Then she released Natasha, delirious and exhausted, unable to speak, barely able to breathe, as Natasha took several last long, satisfied licks of the wetness she’d earned that was dripping down Jane’s still-trembling thighs.

“Impressive,” said a voice coming from a darkened corner of the room.  “Definitely worth the price of admission.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the "calvary" (aka, James "Bucky" Barnes) arrives to give Natasha and Jane the ride of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating, Hope you'll find it was worth the wait!

Natasha whipped around, immediately taking a defensive stance, making no effort whatsoever to cover up her nakedness.  Jane felt like she jumped a good three feet in the air but in reality stood completely frozen, until she realized she was in a state of partial undress and quickly pulled her skirt back down over her still-glistening thighs and nervously ran her fingers over the now sharply wrinkled garment, hopelessly trying to smooth out the freshly creased folds.  Their would-be voyeur, abandoning the shadows, approached them, and Natasha relaxed her coiled posture.

“JESUS GODDAMN FUCKING H. CHRIST BARNES,” she seethed as she recognized the man belonging to the voice.  “How fucking long have you been there?”

“For about ten of the greatest minutes of my life.  Maybe more, maybe less.  I honestly don’t know.  Time ceased to exist for a while there.”

The man addressing them was James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes, former WWII war hero/brainwashed Soviet super assassin and current S.H.I.E.L.D. reclamation project.  Those were all details that Jane’s already overwhelmed brain would be better off not knowing.

Though he was covered from head to toe in a black Kevlar and leather get-up with way more buckles and straps than seemed outwardly necessary and an impressive portable armory that could level a small village attached in various places, Jane had no doubt that underneath it all he was equally (if not more) muscular and fit than Natasha.  Apparently being deadly _and_ hot was some kind of requirement to work for this S.H.I.E.L.D. operation.

Jane couldn’t help herself as her eyes wandered up and down the stranger’s tall frame.  From long, solid legs, to his v-shaped torso, over his _(is that one made out of metal?)_ arms and up to his gorgeous, stubble-covered face framed by disheveled locks of wavy dark brown hair that nearly touched his shoulders.  His steel gray-blue eyes glinted with mischief as he gave the woman before him the obvious ‘once over’ in what was turning out to be the most erotic staring contest in history.  His plump, pink, perfectly shaped cupid’s bow lips twitched up at the corners to match the sentiment expressed in his eyes as he stood there unabashedly allowing the beautiful blonde to undress him with her eyes.  Jane chewed her bottom lip as she finally tore her gaze away, flashing him a small, almost apologetic smile for the blatant eye-fuck she’d just given him.  Apparently it was becoming a habit of hers.

Completely unperturbed, the definition of tall, dark, and handsome turned to the redhead.  “That must’ve been pretty intense, Nat, for me to be able to sneak up on _you_ like that,” he said, smirking at his naked co-agent.  “Not the finest hour for the world’s most beautiful super spy.”

Natasha, still making no effort whatsoever to cover herself, calmly walked over to Bucky and gave him a surprisingly strong punch on his good shoulder.

“Ow,” he said, massaging himself with his mechanical fingers.  “That actually kinda hurt.  You should fight naked more often.  Clearly it brings out the best in you.”  Without realizing it Jane nodded her head in agreement.

“Jane,” Natasha turned to address her conquest, “I’d like to introduce you to James Barnes.  He’s the ‘cavalry’ we’ve been waiting for.”

“It’s Bucky, if you please,” the man said, smiling briefly at Jane before shooting Natasha an annoyed sidelong glance as the redhead just rolled her eyes.  Clearly, his chosen name was a sore subject that the two spies disagreed about.  “And as you can see, unlike normal cavalry I’m not a horse,” Bucky added.  “Well, parts of me are horse-like…”

Much to Jane’s surprise Natasha laughed so hard she snorted.  Her entire demeanor immediately changed.  She took Bucky’s arm and walked him over to Jane, still chuckling.

“He’s right, you know,” Natasha said playfully arching one eyebrow up.  And then she reached over and cupped her hand over the obvious bulge that was snaking well down the inside of his thigh, giving a gentle squeeze to prove the point.  Bucky blushed, but made no attempt to halt her advances. 

“Have you called in our location yet?” she asked, her voice sounding lower and huskier than it had just a moment before.

“No ma’am,” he answered.  “As far as S.H.I.E.L.D. knows you’re still ‘whereabouts unknown’ and I’m still on the hunt for you.  We have all the time in the world, assuming you’re okay with Fury thinking we’re lousy at our jobs.”

“Right now I couldn’t give a flying fuck about anything except getting you naked,” she said as she turned her body towards him and started to work her nimble fingers at one of the many buckles apparently keeping his outfit firmly in place.

Bucky chuckled quietly, “Yes ma’am,” as he reached his right hand out to curl his fingers softly around the back of her neck, leaned down and pulled her into a hard, aggressive kiss.  Natasha moaned softly against his lips as Bucky’s hand slid away from her neck and down her back until he was firmly squeezing her buttocks.  Jane was transfixed watching the unfairly hot couple kiss and grind and grope as Natasha deftly removed James’/Bucky’s leather jacket and tossed it to the floor without ever parting their lips.  The black UnderArmour tank top he had on underneath hugged his strapping body so tightly Jane could easily make out the hard, defined ridges of his 6-pack abs, and the full, firm pecs and hardened nipples that lay beneath the thin layer of fitted fabric.

As Natasha moved her focus to removing the weapons, belts and varied munitions slung around his lower body, Bucky dipped his head down to suck one of Natasha’s full, hard nipples into his mouth, circling his tongue around it before nipping it lightly with his teeth.  Natasha closed her eyes, threw her head back and moaned wantonly with pleasure.  At that very moment Jane was suddenly struck with the feeling that she shouldn’t be there anymore.  Although her presence in the room was obviously well known, she no longer felt comfortable intruding on this intimate moment between lovers.  They were so absorbed with one another, maybe they'd forgotten she was there?  As quietly as possible, she looked around for her discarded blazer and started to slowly step away.  The second her heel tapped lightly on the floor, Bucky and Natasha broke their kiss and turned around to face her.

“Going somewhere gorgeous?” Bucky asked with a wicked smile that was equal parts sinful and sweet.  It brought a blush to Jane’s cheeks and made her feel weak in the knees.

“I uh, um was just…” Jane stuttered.  Natasha took a step towards the hesitant blonde and gently grabbed one of her wrists pulling her closer to Bucky and finishing Jane’s stunted reply, “She was just going to help me get you out of this ridiculous straight jacket of a tactical uniform weren’t you Jane?”

Still unsure what she was supposed to do, Jane looked between the two of them anxiously.

“Come on sweetheart, I won’t bite,” Bucky drawled.  “Not unless you want me to,” he added with a wink.

Jane laughed nervously as she tucked her hair behind her ear and took a step closer.  Bucky wrapped his right arm around her waist as she fidgeted with his belt and his left arm around Natasha’s, pulling her close to resume their abandoned kiss.

Once Jane finally unlatched the thick, industrial grade belt, Bucky pulled back sucking Natasha’s bottom lip and scraping over it with his teeth.

“By the way,” he murmured as he kissed Natasha’s jaw and sucked softly just below her ear.  “Since when are we allowed to pick up random hot civvies to play with on our missions?”

He ran his warm, flesh fingers up and down Jane’s spine as he watched her tug to pop the button of his tight black pants and slowly work down the zipper.

“We’re not,” Natasha replied.  “And Jane’s not a _totally_ random civilian.  Well I mean technically she is, but she really saved my ass after the blast back there.”

“Easy Nat,” he chuckled.  “Believe me.  I ain’t complainin’.”  He turned to look at Jane.  “This is some fine mess Natalia’s dragged you into today, isn’t it doll face?” he asked with feigned sympathy.

Jane blushed a little as she looked from Bucky to Natasha under her long, full eyelashes.  “Actually, it’s been pretty exciting and Natasha… Natasha’s been…amazing.”

Natasha gave a small smile before leaning in to give her unintended aide a soft kiss on the lips.

Bucky snickered, “Yeah?  Bet it felt fuckin’ amazing when she was eating your pussy like she was starvin’ for it.”

Jane whimpered and parted her lips slightly, silently inviting the redhead to deepen the kiss.

“I know it was amazing for me to watch you cum all over her face.  Christ, I’m gettin’ harder just thinking about it.”

Natasha licked into Jane’s mouth once more before pulling away.  Bucky didn’t waste a second in taking Nat’s place.  He cupped Jane’s face with his flesh-and-blood hand and teasingly traced her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb before leaning down and initiating his own heated kiss.  Jane’s hands automatically flew up to tangle into Bucky’s wild locks gripping tighter than she intended as she pulled his head back to suck hard on the long exposed column of his throat.

Jane couldn’t believe this was actually happening.  She wasn’t the type of woman to have this kind of casual tryst, especially not with complete strangers, let alone complete strangers who were both armed and obviously dangerous.  But she felt inexplicably safe with and utterly aroused by the strong, beautiful couple.  Jane’s entire body was thrumming with desire and excitement and she wanted nothing more in that moment than to give herself over to both of them completely.

“Fuck,” Bucky huffed.  “Can we keep ‘er Nat?” he teased as Jane pulled herself closer, practically gluing herself to the ex-assassin.

Natasha laughed as she moved behind Jane, essentially sandwiching her between the two trained killers.  Natasha worked to undo the button and zipper on the back of Jane’s skirt as she answered, “Just wait ‘til you taste her James…like nectar of the gods.”

Jane pulled back from Bucky, panting hard.  “I wanna taste you first.  Please.  Wanna feel that giant cock in my mouth.”

Bucky smiled against Jane’s lips, “Don’t need to ask me twice darlin’,” he said as he quickly shoved his pants and boxer briefs midway down his muscular thighs.  His long, thick, flushed cock bobbed free from the confines of his clothes before settling perpendicular to his body, standing eagerly at attention.

Jane immediately dropped to her knees, the sound of her knee caps colliding with the unforgiving floor echoed starkly through the vast, vacant room.  She winced in pain for only a moment before anxiously wrapping her hand around the gorgeous, glistening dick pointed directly at her face.  Jane’s amber eyes grew black with desire as she stared up at Bucky hungrily through half-hooded eyes, licked her lips, and began to stroke and squeeze his imposing shaft.

Bucky looked down at her disbelievingly and huffed at Natasha, “You sure she isn’t Hydra or somethin’?  Too fuckin’ good to be true.”

Jane licked a wide stipe over the tip of his cock, savoring the taste of his beading pre-cum with a satisfied hum before sucking his swollen cockhead into her mouth.

“Fuck it.  ’S not important,” he mumbled as he watched the blonde’s plum-stained lips stretch wider over his rock-hard shaft to take him deeper in her mouth.  She scratched her perfectly manicured nails down the backs of his thick, muscular thighs as she bobbed her head up and down, never once breaking eye contact with the super soldier as the tip of his cock met the back of her throat.

Meanwhile Natasha had knelt down behind Jane and continued to undress her preoccupied helper.  As she pushed Jane’s skirt down over her the swell of her firm ass, Natasha teased “You like having that big cock in your mouth baby?  Just wait ‘til he’s ramming into your sweet little pussy with it.  Takes a little getting used to, then it feels like fucking heaven.”

Jane moaned in response as she ran her tongue along the velvety underside of Bucky’s long, thick shaft before lapping eagerly at his balls.  As she suckled gently on each side of his sac, she pumped her hand over his spit-slick cock, squeezing gently right below the reddened crown while she rubbed her thumb over the drooling slit.

Bucky bit down on his bottom lip and groaned, “Fuck, I haven’t been blown like this since that furlough in Paris in ‘42.”

Jane stopped suddenly as his words sunk in.  Before she could ask what the fuck Bucky meant _(’42? As in WWII?)_ , Natasha grabbed her gently by the shoulders, pulling her out of her thoughts as she yanked Jane’s silk camisole over her head.

“Nice ink,” Natasha said as she admired the beautiful shark tattoo centered on Jane’s lower back.  Bucky looked down at it and smirked, “Gotta thing for sharp teeth and biting?” 

Jane blushed, sucked the tip of Bucky’s cock back in her mouth and gently scraped her teeth over it before answering.  “No.  I guess I have a thing for beautiful, dangerous creatures.”

Jane turned her head back enough to engage Natasha in a filthy, wet kiss as the redhead unhooked Jane’s black lace bra and slid it down her arms, exposing the blonde’s perky, full tits.  Bucky sat down on the floor to remove his black combat boots and strip off the rest of his uniform as he watched them.  Natasha cupped her hands over Jane’s breasts, squeezing them gently before pinching the large, pink, hardened nipples between her fingertips, earning a gasp from the woman before her.

Natasha broke the kiss and stood up, pulling Jane up with her as she took command of the situation once again.  “On your back Barnes.  Time to earn your keep.”

“Yes ma’am,” Bucky replied huskily as he assumed his position on the floor.  He propped himself up on his elbows, his tousled hair falling on his shoulders and his massive erection curving stiffly towards his ridiculously sculpted abdomen as he waited patiently to see what his bossy teammate had in mind.

Natasha took Jane by the hand, looked down at Bucky and said, “Here’s what’s going to happen.  I’m going to straddle your face and let you worship my pussy with that sinful tongue of yours until I’m cumming down your chin.  And Jane here is going to straddle your hips and ride that giant cock of yours until she can’t see straight.  And you.  You’re not allowed to cum until I tell you to.  You understand your orders soldier?”

Bucky licked his lips, looked up at Natasha and nodded anxiously.  “Da.  Yes.”

“Good,” Natasha replied.

Their fingers still laced together, Jane stepped over Bucky with one long leg, planting her stilettos firmly next to the sides of his hips.  Natasha moved into position facing Jane, her feet on either side of Bucky’s shoulders.

Natasha leaned forward to kiss Jane again, widening her stance to give Bucky a perfectly obscene view of her swollen, wet pussy right above his head.  As the two girls deepened their kiss, they each reached out a hand to probe the other’s sex.  Bucky groaned “Fuuuuuuuck,” as he watched helplessly from the floor below, working his fist slowly over his aching cock.  Jane slid two fingers into Natasha, pumping them in and out slowly as Natasha moaned loudly and rocked her hips into the touch.  At the same time, Natasha pressed the heel of her hand against Jane’s mound and used all four fingertips to massage the blonde’s clit in slow, teasing circles.  Both women began to pant and moan into each other’s mouths as they worked each other into a needy frenzy.

Growing impatient, Bucky coughed and cleared his throat to get the girls’ attention.  Pulling away, Jane stared down at Bucky’s dribbling cock, her pupils blown wide with lust.  “Please…” she whispered looking up at Natasha beseechingly.

Natasha raised one eyebrow up and smirked.  “You don’t need my permission Jane.  He’s yours for the taking.  Isn’t that right James?” she asked over her shoulder.

“Fuck yeah,” he huffed, staying his hand at the base of his dick and tilting it up in anticipation.  “Come on baby doll, I’m so hard for you it hurts.”

Jane whimpered quietly as she began to lower her body down, bracing her hands on his hips for balance until she felt tip of Bucky’s cock nudging hotly at her dripping entrance.  Jane closed her eyes and threw her head back as she slowly began to sink down on the super soldier’s long, thick shaft.  “Oh God,” she gasped and swallowed loudly.  “So b-big…”  Jane paused a moment, panting loudly as her body shivered with equal measures of pleasure and pain at being penetrated and stretched like she’d never been before.

Bucky took several deep breaths, inhaling through his nose and exhaling through his mouth as he fought his body’s natural urge to start fucking up into Jane’s incredibly hot, tight cunt.  Natasha lowered herself down to straddle Bucky’s wide, chiseled chest blocking the brunet’s view of Jane and replacing it with the incredible sight of her perfectly rounded ass.  Natasha reached a hand up to Jane’s face, brushing her knuckles gently across Jane’s cheekbone.

“You okay?” Natasha asked sounding genuinely concerned.  Jane squeezed her eyes tight and hissed through her teeth as she sank down the final few inches until she was fully seated flush against his hips.  She blinked a few times, her eyelashes wet with tears and her skin covered in goosebumps, then gave a small nod.  “Just need a second,” she replied with a huff as a small smile pulled up one side of her lips, her eyes looking glassy, unfocused, and already fucked out.

Natasha twisted around to look down at Bucky’s pinched face, reaching around to brush his hair out of his eyes and rake her fingers gently over his scalp.  “What about you James?  Hanging in there?”

“Mmmhmmm,” Bucky moaned as he ghosted his hands along the sides of Natasha’s smooth thighs.  “Pussy feels like a fuckin’ vice.  Christ it’s glorious,” he said breathily.  “Remind me to send HYDRA a thank you card and a basket of blueberry muffins later for this little SNAFU.”

Natasha chuckled, “Will do.  And speaking of muffins…” she trailed off as she raised herself up off of his chest, scooted back and hovered her glistening sex right over his face.  Reaching down between her legs, the redhead used her index and middle fingers to part her engorged, pink labia.  “Feeling hungry Barnes?” she teased.

Bucky answered the question by plunging his tongue into her dripping core with a low growl in his chest.  Natasha moaned at the sensation and began to rock her hips back and forth, rubbing her clit over his stubble-covered chin.  “Fuck James,” she gritted through her teeth as she ground her crotch down harder on his face, completely coating his mouth and chin with her sticky, sweet slick.  “Ahhh yeah…suck my clit.”

Bucky followed her orders with unbridled enthusiasm, sucking the sensitive bud between his lips and flicking the tip of his tongue over it again and again.

Jane was mesmerized as she watched the guarded, vigilant woman she’d first met be slowly taken apart, and getting completely lost in her own ecstasy.  Natasha moaned loudly between huskily spoken praise and filthy shouts of encouragement.

“Right there, right there, right there…,” she panted.  “Fuck! That taste good James?  Yeah?  You like having my hot, wet pussy all over your face?  Christ your fucking tongue is a goddamn gift to humanity.”

Bucky could do little more that grunt in response and Jane couldn’t help but wonder in that moment how the incredibly hot man beneath them was managing to breathe let alone keep giving such obvious and unrelenting pleasure.

Jane began to roll her hips in small, slow circles, the initial sting and uncomfortable burn now giving way to a sheer sense of euphoria.  Jane reveled in the feeling of being so completely filled with Bucky’s thick, hard cock buried deep inside her pussy, threatening to split her in half.

Natasha noticed the change in Jane’s expression as the blonde’s mouth fell open, her eyes fluttered shut, and the furrow in her brow slowly relaxed.  Natasha lunged forward and pulled Jane into a searing hot kiss, moaning into Jane’s mouth as Bucky licked quick, pressing, stripes all over her pussy.

“Feels good now doesn’t it?” she asked gasping for air between passionate kisses.  Jane nodded briskly, apparently unable to form complete sentences or words at the moment.

Natasha sucked hard on the skin of Jane’s collar bone and whispered, “Ride him hard Jane.  He wants it…needs it.  And so do you.”  Jane reached up to tangle her fingers in Natasha’s hair, yanking her into another frenzied kiss while she slowly lifted herself up and lowered herself down on Bucky’s impossibly hard dick.

Bucky moaned loudly as he finally felt the delightful friction he’d been longing for.  He slid two of his flesh-and-blood fingers into Natasha’s hot, wet hole and began pumping them in and out.  Natasha keened, arched her back and pushed her ample tits towards Jane’s face.  Jane dove in to nibble and suck on the plump, pink nipples before her, teasing them to a hardened fullness she hadn’t imagined possible.  Natasha was hurtling quickly towards orgasm, and Bucky knew it.  He slipped a third finger inside of her and reached around with this metal hand to stimulate her clit with his cold, firm digits at the same time.

“You gonna cum for me baby?” he asked between long, hard licks.  “Come on sweetheart, don’t hold back.  Tell me what you need.”

Natasha leaned forward a little, reached back with both hands to cup her firm ass cheeks.  She crushed her eager mouth against Jane’s and spread her ass cheeks apart.  Through heavy pants and gasps, she finally answered, “Lick my ass.”

Bucky continued to finger Natasha as he leaned up, circled his tongue once around the little pink ring before assaulting the tightly puckered hole with the tip of his tongue, darting it inside over and over and over again.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck….I’m gonna cum,” she chanted.  Suddenly her whole body started to quake and her eyes rolled back into her head as her orgasm hit her sudden and hard.  Natasha dug her nails into his sides as she screamed out, “Bucky!!”

Bucky’d been trying so hard to let Jane adjust and set a comfortable pace as he’d distracted himself with pleasuring Natasha.  But hearing her shout his chosen name like a goddamn prayer severed his last vestige of control.  Without warning, he bucked his hips up off the floor, and slammed up hard and fast into Jane’s deliciously tight pussy nearly knocking the stunned woman off his lap.

Natasha quickly rolled off to the side, still riding the aftershocks of her release and watched them through hazy, sated eyes.  With Jane now in his sight, Bucky came to, took a few calming breaths, and purposely slowed his movements.  He looked up at the still-stunned blonde seated on his cock, and felt a fresh wave of desire roll over him.

“Sorry ‘bout that doll,” he huffed.  “Didn’t mean to lose control like that...  ‘S just, you girls were driving me crazy and you feel so fuckin’ good and…”

Jane leaned down, her hands on either side of Bucky’s head, and cut off any further apologies by licking feverishly into his red, swollen, slick-covered lips.

“Mmmm… Natasha you taste incredible,” Jane said in low, scratchy voice, shooting a seductive sidelong glance at the still-trembling redhead as she laved Bucky’s chin and jaw with the flat of her tongue.  Jane started rocking her hips and pumping herself up and down on Bucky’s cock as she sucked on his tongue and moaned into his mouth.

“And you…” she whispered coyly by Bucky’s ear before nibbling playfully on his earlobe.  “I think I might be falling in love…”  She ground her hips down hard against his as she said it, “With your cock.”

Bucky chuckled as he rocked up to meet her.

“Mmmm…I mean it,” she moaned.  “I’m totally ruined.”

Bucky wiggled his eyebrows at Natasha and said, “That mean she’s goin’ on my mission report as a ‘casualty’?”

“Too early to put this one in the kill column just yet soldier…you still have some work to do,” Natasha replied cheekily.

Jane froze in place, her heartbeat pounding loudly in her ears and too many thoughts racing through her suddenly panicky brain.  _Was she going to pay the ultimate price for the single greatest sexual encounter of her life after all?  Maybe there couldn’t be any ‘witnesses’…  What about the Witness Protection Program?  She was getting tired of showing houses all the time anyway…_

“Jane?  You with me baby?” Bucky asked, his right hand gently cupping the side of her face, his hips stilled once again beneath her.

“Huh?” Jane responded dazedly.

Natasha knelt down next to her troubled rescuer and pressed a light kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“Sorry,” Natasha apologized wrinkling her nose.  “Bad joke.  We’re not going to kill you Jane.”

“Oh thank god,” Jane wheezed and laughed uncomfortably.  “I’m too young to die.”

“And too smart,” Natasha added as she brushed a piece of hair behind Jane’s ear.  “And too sweet,” Natasha said with her lips on Jane’s shoulder.  “And too sexy,” she added as she ran her tongue down along Jane’s spine kissing her tailbone and gripping her ass.

Jane’s breath hitched as she felt Natasha pull her cheeks apart and begin to lick down towards her crack.

“This okay?”  Natasha asked as she got up to position herself behind Jane.

The heat of desire coursed back through Jane’s veins.  She decided right then and there that if she _were_ to die tonight, she was going to do it with a grin on her face, a limp in her gait, and a lax-licked asshole.  Because, fuck it…this was probably (most definitely) going to be the best night of her life.  Even if she lived to be a hundred, she’d likely never again have two hot supermodel/spies so eager to please her.  So, yeah, it was more than okay.

“Yes, please,” Jane answered entreatingly before capturing Bucky’s full, soft lips in a heated kiss.

“I like it when you beg Blondie,” Bucky drawled as he fondled her breasts and nipped at her jaw.  “It suits you.”

“Yeah?” Jane replied as she sank back down on his cock and flicked her tongue over one of his small hardened nipples.  Looking up at him with a salacious grin she asked, “You gonna give me what I want… daddy?”

“Fuck yeah,” Bucky hissed as he bit down and sucked a bruising mark onto the side of Jane’s neck.

Now positioned right behind Jane, Natasha firmly grasped the blonde’s ass cheeks and spread them apart.  “Gonna make you feel so good Jane,” Natasha purred before leaving a gentle trail of kisses across Jane’s firmly rounded backside.  Jane let out a surprised gasp at the first wet swipe of Natasha’s tongue over her tiny, pink hole.  A moment later as Natasha full-on attacked Jane’s ass, sucking and licking and penetrating the tight ring of muscle with the tip of her tongue, Jane started to come undone.

Jane dropped her head down to rest on Bucky’s shoulder.  Her body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, her breathing had turned ragged, and her moans had fallen off into a series of barely audible grunts, groans and whimpers.

“Feel good baby?” Bucky asked as he continued to undulate beneath her.

“Harder.” Jane replied.

“Hmmmm…” Bucky teased.  “… ‘M not convinced you really want it.”

Jane lifted her head to meet Bucky’s gaze.  Her lips trembled slightly as she choked out the response he’d wanted to hear, “P-please, please daddy.  Fuck me harder.”

“Atta girl,” Bucky huffed and proceeded to snap his hips up hard and fast, impaling Jane over and over as Natasha continued to devour her ass like it was sweetest delicacy she’d ever tasted.

“Fuck.  ‘M gettin’ close,” Bucky warned, biting into his bottom lip before attacking Jane’s mouth with a sloppy, desperate kiss.  “You gonna cum for us baby?”

“Yeah,” Jane panted against his red, wet lips.  Bucky rasped more words of praise to spur Jane on, every single one punctuated by another deep thrust, “Such… a… good… girl… _fuck_ … sweetest… little… angel.”

It took every ounce of self-restraint Bucky possessed to not to blow his load as Jane’s third orgasm of the night ripped through her quivering body.  She sat herself upright, threw her head back and rolled her hips against Bucky’s as the tight, hot walls of her vagina clenched and spasmed rhythmically around his hypersensitive cock.

Bucky gritted his teeth, squeezed his eyes shut and growled, “Fuck Nat, I can’t hold it anymore!”

“Yes you can,” Natasha responded in a cool, controlled voice.  “And you will.  Jane, if you’d please,” Natasha said as she helped to steer the wrecked realtor off of Bucky’s straining erection and onto the floor beside him.

Natasha knelt down between Bucky’s thighs and wrapped her hand around his slick-covered cock.  She quickly sucked the head into her mouth and hollowed her cheeks as she pumped her hand up and down the shaft.  Bucky balled his hands into tight fists as his head thrashed from side to side.  The groans and grunts he made as he fucked up into her hand sounding more pained than pleased.  Natasha gave one last, hard suck and released his cock with an obscene sounding pop, positioned her breasts over the tip and simply said, “Now.”

Bucky moaned loudly and said, “Ahhhhh!  Fuck… here it comes.”  He arched his back off of the floor and froze in place as he painted Natasha’s tits, throat and chin with spurt after spurt of his hot, thick climax.  The redhead continued to stroke his pulsing dick, milking every last drop of his release until he became too sensitive and shuddered from her touch.  The ex-assassin slumped back down to the floor in a boneless heap, completely spent and sated.

Jane leaned over to brush the sweat-dampened hair out of his eyes and capture his mouth in a sweet, languid, post-coital kiss.  Bucky watched through half-lidded eyes as Jane turned her attention to Natasha next, pulling her in for a similarly lazy kiss.  Jane smiled against the redhead’s lips, clearly enjoying the moment before kissing her way down to Nat’s chin, darting her tongue out to clean away the bead of cum that had landed there just a moment ago.

“Mmmm, that’s good,” Jane hummed.

Then, without another word, she worked her way down Natasha’s body, hungrily licking away every last trace of Bucky’s splattered semen and savoring the slightly salty taste of his seed.  If she spent a little extra time swirling her tongue around Natasha’s impeccable nipples, well no one was complaining.

When she finished her task, she placed one last peck on Natasha’s full lips and sat back on the floor with her hands propped behind her and her long legs stretched out in front of her crossed at the ankles.  It was getting dark outside now and the light from the fireplace cast a warm glow on the three contented lovers as their shadows danced in darkened flickers along the opposite wall.  Jane broke the comfortable silence by clearing her throat as she looked over at Bucky sheepishly.

“I’m uh, sorry about the whole “daddy” thing.  I’m honestly not sure where that even came from.  I mean, you’re probably younger than me and… ”

Bucky cut her off with a snort of laughter.  “I liked it.  ‘Sides, I’m old enough to be your gran-“

“Barnes,” Natasha interrupted hastily.  “Make the call.  We’ve been off the grid for too long now.”

Bucky sighed heavily and made to get up.

“What’s going to happen to me?” Jane asked quietly, her expression more crestfallen than afraid.

Natasha chewed on her bottom lip for moment, locked eyes with her fellow spy and shared a furtive, knowing glance.

“Well now,” she finally replied.  “That is a very good question.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Please let me know if you liked it, or if you didn't... matters not. Love hearing from you either way. 
> 
> Happy New Year and best wishes for a happy, healthy, and prosperous 2015!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane learns her fate following her hot encounter with two sexy spies.

The short answer to Jane’s question was for the three of them to end their day as every S.H.I.E.L.D operation/Avengers mission/hardcore fuck-session must end: by hitting up a shwarma place.  So Jane got treated to dinner for her efforts, which was nice.  After that, Bucky and Natasha abruptly took their leave, each giving Jane a barely noticeable nod as they (finally) departed in pursuit of the perpetrators of that fateful blast.

Jane was then promptly escorted back to the house in a shiny, black, bullet-proof S.H.I.E.L.D. van.  She was ushered into the gleaming kitchen by a bevy of well-muscled men wearing tight, black cargo pants and matching black t-shirts, an encircled bird emblem printed on one sleeve.  Just like Natasha and Bucky, they each had an arsenal of weapons attached to their clothes in clear view as they stood guard.  Jane leaned tiredly against the kitchen island as an attractive woman with dark hair pulled into a loose bun in the back of her head proceeded to present her with a veritable ream of legal documents absolving “the organization” from any real or perceived physical or emotional harm she may have suffered as her result of her ‘unintentional involvement’ in the day’s events.  Jane couldn’t fight the smirk on her face as she thought back on her encounter… if these people only knew.

She willingly submitted to a S.H.I.E.L.D. field medical evaluation, allowing the doctor (if he really was one – he was dressed like all of the others) to assess her vitals, taking her pulse and blood pressure.  If he noticed the trail of bruises and the indentation of teeth marks that marked her delicate skin from her steamy encounter with the pair of spies, he didn’t mention anything.  Though Jane saw no reason to allow them to take the blood samples they requested, she was too exhausted to argue, laying her arm out freely along the gleaming granite countertop, waiting for the needle to pierce her vein.  Lastly, she solemnly swore some kind of oath to never speak of the incidents that occurred earlier that day to another soul.  In essence, after signing the twentieth carefully crafted, airtight liability waiver, it might as well had never happened.  Jane sighed heavily as the professionally polite woman thanked her for her assistance and cooperation, handing Jane the keys to her car and offering to escort her home.  Jane politely declined the offer and waited for the last visible S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to leave the premises before setting the alarm and locking the door behind her.  She slid into her freshly cleaned car, put the key in the ignition and headed home.

 

_Two weeks later._

 

Jane tried to get her pounding pulse under control as she came to, sucking in as much air as possible around the cloth gag that was pulled tightly into her mouth and tied securely around the back of her head.  She strained her ears for any sounds from her captor(s) as her eyesight had also been taken away by the blindfold tied firmly over her eyes.  She felt cold and exposed, all of her clothing apparently removed save for her bra and panties.  Her wrists were bound tightly behind her back with what she determined were plastic zip ties and her ankles had been fixed together in the same fashion.  She’d been lounging lazily on her couch watching an episode of New Girl before she’d felt the handkerchief pressed against her face, a slight chemical smell filling her nostrils seconds before she slipped out of consciousness.

Jane squirmed a little on the soft bedding she was laying on, curling in on herself as best as she could laying on her left side with her hands behind her back.  The silky sheets beneath her skin were unfamiliar and she knew she was no longer in her home.  She was suddenly overwhelmed with a weird combination of panic and rage, her body trembling uncontrollably as she started to thrash and tried to yell through the makeshift muzzle binding her mouth.  This was it, she was going to die.  If her captors were merciful, she wouldn’t be tortured first but given her current position and state of undress, she doubted it’d be that easy.  She was terrified to be certain, but she was also becoming increasingly pissed.  She hadn’t whispered a word about her escapades to anyone and had practically signed her life away to anonymously protect some covert government agency for what?  Where were they now?  They’d told her unequivocally no harm would come to her and yet here she was, most likely about to be raped and murdered by Hydrant or whatever the fuck that group was called that the bombers belonged to in retaliation for the meager assistance and shelter she’d offered to Natasha.

She kicked her legs out wildly as she hyperventilated through her nose, growing dizzy from the lack of oxygen when she felt a large, warm hand grasp her softly on the hip.

“Shhhhh… it’s okay baby, I’m not gonna hurt you,” a man said huskily near her ear.  His voice seemed familiar but Jane was sure it was just her brain wishing it so.  Then she felt it.  Cold, metal fingertips tracing up the side of her face before lifting up the edge of her blindfold, removing it from her face.  Bucky.  Looking as handsome as she’d remembered, a wicked smirk on his face and a devilish gleam in his eyes as he sat down on the bed next to her.  Jane instantly relaxed, the adrenaline still coursing through her veins but the fear now completely gone.  She blinked and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.  She looked around and realized she was back in the house… their house.  The one she still had listed but hadn’t yet sold following the most amazing sex she’d ever had in her life.  This time they were in the master bedroom, but now the place was furnished?  The massive four-post California king bed she was lying on had at least one cherry wood nightstand on the one side (she couldn’t tell if there was another from her position on the bed), a large antique looking armoire stood against the far wall, and a gorgeous, tufted, violet chaise was centered in the sitting area.  Maybe this wasn’t the same place.

“Sorry ‘bout the whole kidnapping thing,” Bucky said, not really looking remorseful at all as he traced his fingertips along the side of her thigh.  “Nat, told me to go pick you up… she never specified how.”  He chuckled at Jane’s surprised-turned-angry expression.  She tried to yell at him but the muffled noises she made into the gag only seemed to amuse him more.

“I’ll take that off ya if you promise not to bite,” he said warily, with one eyebrow raised.  Jane closed her eyes and exhaled deeply through her nose, clearly gathering the internal fortitude required to acquiesce to his request.  She locked eyes with the mischievous man beside her again and nodded once.  Bucky reached behind her head and made quick work of untying to the red bandana he’d used as a gag.  The second he pulled it away, Jane drew in a gasping breath and started to yell.

“YOU MOTHERFUCKING PRICK!  YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!!” she shouted, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.  “Ever heard of ringing the fucking doorbell?  I thought for sure I was about to be raped, tortured and left in a goddamn ditch to die!  Why the fuck didn’t you just—“

Jane’s words were cut off when Bucky leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to hers, effectively ending her justified rant.  Jane tried to turn her head away – she was still beyond pissed—but when the brunet cupped her cheek gently with his hand to tilt her face back towards his, she couldn’t hide the way her pupils had expanded, leaving only a thin ring of dark amber as she gazed hungrily at his lips.  Jane never thought she’d see the gorgeous soldier again, let alone have a chance to be intimate with him.  Bucky kissed her again, swiping his tongue between her lips seeking entrance.  This time Jane parted them willingly, letting his tongue dip inside, igniting a spark in her body she hadn’t felt since the last time they’d touched.

He pulled back for a moment and averted his eyes, looking suddenly unsure and sincerely apologetic.  “I didn’t mean to scare you.  Honest.  I wanted to surprise you is all.”

Jane huffed incredulously, “Well then, mission accomplished.”  She pulled at her restraints and some of her former irritation returned.  “Are these really necessary?   It’s not like I could get away from you even if I wanted to,” she said from her awkward position on her side.  “I don’t… want to, by the way…” she muttered quietly.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his unfairly sexy mouth as he reached down into his boot and pulled a sizeable tactical knife from its hidden sheath, the large, curved, razor-sharp blade glinting in the light.  Bucky held it up for her to see, turning it once in his flesh and blood hand reverently.

“I thought you might enjoy it.  Being completely at my mercy,” he said as he trailed the cold, dull-sided edge of the knife lightly down the side of her leg in a slow, snaking pattern.  Jane shivered slightly, her breath hitching.

“I’ll take good care of you Jane,” Bucky purred seductively placing a gentle kiss on her thigh as he brought the blade to the tie at her ankles and easily cut it off.  Jane stretched her legs languidly and rolled herself onto her stomach, her bound hands resting on the small of her back.  Bucky made the same snaking pattern with the dull edge of the blade up the back of Jane’s other thigh and over the swell of her ass, tracing over the delicate pattern of her black, lace boy short panties with the pointed tip.  Jane moaned softly into the pillow and unconsciously spread her legs.  Bucky chuckled under his breath as he quickly cut the restraints from her wrists and sat back to let her move.

Jane pushed herself up to sitting and began to massage at the slight indentations in the flesh of her delicate wrists.  Bucky went to sheath his knife again when Jane reached out to stay his arm.  He looked up at her surprised, “You want that for something?”

“That… felt good,” Jane said hesitantly, a faint pink blush staining her cheeks.  She got up and crawled over to Bucky, straddling him where he sat.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to card her fingers through his hair as she locked her brown eyes with his blue.

“I know you won’t hurt me,” she said, her gaze sincere and intense before tipping his head back to place a line of kisses along his strong, stubble-covered jaw.  “Take me,” she whispered as she flicked the tip of her tongue across his earlobe.  “Make me yours,” she said before scraping her teeth over his pulse point.  She ground her hips down against the bulge in his black tactical pants and whimpered, “Please sir.”

Bucky growled and attacked her mouth with a brutal kiss, pulling her tighter to his body, one hand tangled in her thick, blonde hair, the other still gripping the handle of his knife.  “Fuck, Blondie,” he huffed between kisses.  “You really know how to push my buttons dontcha?”  Jane rolled her hips again and moaned into his mouth.

“Lay back on the bed,” he ordered.

Jane licked into his mouth one last time, sucking his bottom lip between her teeth and biting down softly as she pulled away.  She eased off of the brunet’s lap and scooted back onto the bed.  Bucky stood up and grabbed the red silk top sheet that was bunched at the foot of the bed.  Using his knife, he cut two long strips from the bottom of the sheet, before cutting each length in half.  He secured her left hand to the closest bed post before moving to do the same to the right.

“Safe words,” he said as he gently wrapped her wrist in the soft, smooth fabric.  “Traffic lights okay?  Green, yellow, red.  You don’t like somethin’ you say ‘red’ and it stops.  I ask you for a color so I know how you’re doin’, you answer.  You don’t answer it stops.  Got it?”

“Yes,” Jane said, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Yes, what?” Bucky pushed.

“Yes sir,” Jane whispered.  She’d never done anything like this before and while she was a little nervous, more than anything she was excited.  Aroused.  Her skin was tingling with anticipation and the crotch of her panties was already wet.  After he finished binding her right hand, Bucky licked and kissed his way down her arm, over her clavicle, between the mounds of her breasts, and down the smooth planes of her abdomen.  He stopped to nuzzle his nose and mouth over the dampened crotch of her panties, inhaling deeply as his eyes rolled back into his head.  “Jesus Christ,” he muttered, “you smell so fuckin’ good.”  He reached down to palm at the erection straining in his pants, adjusting himself before sliding down to the foot of the bed.

“Spread your legs nice and wide,” he instructed.  Jane responded immediately, doing what she was told.  She felt an unexpected bloom of heat in her chest and the pull of her muscles between her legs when he praised her sweetly.  “That’s it.  That’s my good girl.”

Jane watched him through half-hooded eyes as he tied each ankle to the nearest bed post, immobilizing her completely.  She tugged at the restraints for a moment, testing their resolve as the assassin got up to begin the complicated process of removing his clothes.

“Color?” he asked as he unbuckled his coat, carefully removing the weapons attached to it and laying them on the nightstand next to the knife he’d used before.

“Green,” Jane said as she swallowed loudly.

Bucky paused and looked at her expectantly.

“Sir,” she amended.

“Good,” Bucky said as he unlaced his black, mid-calf combat boots before kicking them off.  He undid a couple of hidden zippers on his jacket and then pulled if off before peeling the tight black undershirt up and over his head, his unruly hair getting caught in the neck before cascading back to his broad shoulders.  Jane’s eyes roamed unabashedly over the assassin’s beautiful body.  She stared for just a moment at the gnarled flesh of his left shoulder where his amazing prosthetic was attached and wondered if it still caused him any pain.  Jane cleared her throat as she watched him unbuckle his belt, unsure if she was allowed to speak.

Bucky looked up at her as he unfastened his pants and pushed them down his thighs.  His big, thick cock pressed against the confines of his black boxer briefs, a prominent wet spot forming in the fabric by the tip.

“You wanna ask me somethin’?” he asked her as he kicked his pants off.  Jane nodded.

“Go on,” he said with a pleased little grin.

“I wasn’t sure if I was allowed to speak, sir.  Am I?” she asked uncertainly.

“Safe words anytime.  Otherwise, you only speak when spoken to.  Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Jane answered breathlessly as Bucky pulled the waistband of his boxer briefs away and down from his hips, freeing his massive, hard cock as he shoved them down his legs and stepped out of them and towards the bed.  He picked the tactical knife up off of the nightstand and slinked up onto the bed with such grace that he barely shifted the mattress.  He settled down on his knees between Jane’s widespread thighs, his eyes dancing over Jane’s offered body like he wasn’t exactly sure where to start.

“Gorgeous…” he said, his voice barely above a whisper.  He crawled up over her body leaving his knees between her legs and braced his hands on either side of her head.  He kissed her lightly at first, then deeper, tangling his tongue with hers before pulling away to nibble on her neck.

Between sucking kisses that would definitely leave a mark, he whispered his intentions next to her ear.  “I’m gonna take you apart nice an’ slow ‘til you can’t take it anymore.  Make you beg for my cock ‘fore I give it to you and fuck you raw.  Make you mine,” he snarled.

Jane couldn’t stop the soft moan that escaped her lips or the way her body instinctively arched up in an effort to get closer to his.  Bucky grabbed her right hip and pressed her firmly back down into the mattress before pushing up away from her.  “None of that’s gonna happen if you’re not a good girl for me.  Can you be good for me Janie?” he asked teasingly as he placed his right hand on his cock and stroked it slowly a couple of times.

“Y-yes sir,” Jane replied shakily.

Bucky proceeded to pick up his knife again, using the dull edge to trace a line up the inside of Jane’s thigh until he reached the point where her leg joined her torso.  Then ever so carefully, he slipped the blade beneath the lace fabric and turned the edge up towards his face.  With just a tiny bit of pressure the delicately stitched joints began to fray and pop until the blade had cut a slice clean through the front.  Jane exhaled an audible gasp as her panties snapped apart revealing the glistening, flushed lips of her dripping wet pussy.

“Fuck,” Bucky mumbled as he licked his lips and stared with nearly blackened eyes at the feast before him.  “Look at you…so wet and swollen for me.  Mmmm, baby I wanna to taste you so bad.”  Jane whimpered helplessly.  “I didn’t get a chance to put my mouth on you last time, I’m not gonna miss my chance now,” he said as he dipped his head down between Jane’s now trembling thighs.  He just stared for a moment watching Jane’s twitching, soaking wet sex while he ground his pelvis down into the mattress to put some much desired pressure and friction on his drooling dick.

Bucky extended the tip of his tongue and swiped it lightly, barely touching, over the outside of Jane’s aching core.  He made a low rumbling sound in his chest as he savored the taste of her juices while driving her crazy with his purposefully timid touch.  Jane felt like she going to combust.  She grunted between desperate panting breaths as she tried in vain to slide herself down closer to Bucky’s mouth.  He kept on teasing her with feather-light licks and barely-there kisses all around her labia until he had her literally shaking with need.  Bucky suddenly lunged forward and sucked her clit between his lips, pulling an absolutely obscene moan from the blonde.  He flicked his tongue over it again and again before plunging deep inside, fucking her with his tongue.  Jane was jerking wildly on her restraints and making animalistic sounds as he continued to eat her out with vigor and enthusiasm.

Bucky could tell she was getting close to orgasm by the way her body tensed as she let out a string of staccato groans and gasps.  “Auhhhh… Ah!  Ah!  Ah!  Ah!”  Bucky pulled away in an instant, leaving the breathless blonde stunned still.  As he crawled up her body and brought his face to hers, he was surprised to see just how out of it she looked.  Her skin was flush and covered with sweat, her eyes were massively dilated, a little unfocused and moistened with tears, and she was nearly hyperventilating.

“Holy shit,” Bucky croaked.  “You look fuckin’ wrecked.  Color?”

Jane blinked a couple of times, willing her eyes to focus.  Bucky was grinning at her like a madman, his lips and chin glossy with her essence while he waited for her answer.

“Green,” she finally answered in a breathy whisper.

“You wanna taste just how sweet you are, Janie?”

“Yes, yes, please sir,” Jane nearly sobbed.

“Fuck yeah,” Bucky huffed.  “Lick my face the way you’d lick Nat’s pussy.”

He dipped his head down to meet hers with his lips slightly parted.  Jane didn’t waste a second, moaning into his mouth as she greedily licked her own slick from his lips, kissing and sucking on them with her eyes closed, imagining it was Natasha’s sex instead.  While Jane eagerly laved her tongue all over Bucky’s mouth and chin, he reached down to tug a couple of times on his neglected member before pulling away and sitting back on his heels with a grunt.  He reached over and picked up his knife once more, placing the cold blade flush against her belly, causing her to shiver again.  He turned the handle and slid the point beneath the tiny center flap of lacey fabric that joined the two cups of her bra in the middle.  Jane bit down on her lip and waited for him to turn the knife-edge up, instantly severing the tenuous bridge.  Bucky beamed as the cups flew apart, exposing Jane’s pert breasts to the cool air around them, her big, pink nipples standing erect at the apex of her perfectly round, pale mounds.  He casually tossed his knife aside over the edge of the bed and ended up cringing when he heard the point pierce into the hardwood floor below, the vibrating blade making a cartoonish sound as it wobbled precariously from its perch in the grain.

Bucky tried his best to suppress a grin as he looked at Jane apologetically and faintly mumbled “Oops.”  He shrugged his shoulders and returned his attention to Jane’s freshly bared tits, ducking his head down to her left breast, he circled the hardened bud with the flat of his tongue, going around it but never making direct contact.  He pulled back just a little and blew lightly on her wet flesh, the cooling sensation raising goosebumps all over her skin and making her already-stiff nipples contract impossibly harder.  Jane hissed through her teeth.  This man really was going to be the death of her.

Bucky moved to her other side to give it the same attention, looking up at her from under the long, dark strands of hair that hung in front of his eyes.

“What do you want to do now Jane?” he asked between teasing licks.  “Tell me what you want,” he said, flicking his tongue over her nipple and before pulling back to await his instructions.

Jane whined and sank her teeth into her bottom lip before she answered, “I wanna suck your cock.  Please… fuck my throat.  Choke me on it.”

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky huffed before he sucked her nipple into his mouth, crimping it between his teeth while he rubbed the length of his erection roughly over Jane’s sodden entrance.  He was so turned on, he was starting to lose control.  Jane bucked her hips off the mattress to meet him, desperately hoping the change in angle might allow him to just slip inside of her.  But at that moment, Bucky wanted more than anything to fulfill her request and stuff her mouth full with his dick.

“Can’t really do that while you’re all tied up,” he said as he stilled his hips.  He was moments away from caving in to his own urges to just start fucking the sinful blonde senseless.  “I’m gonna hafta cut you loose.  Want you on your knees.”

Jane just nodded at him and licked her lips, wetting them in preparation to glide over his hard, thick length.  Bucky scrambled off of the bed and pulled his knife from the unfortunate floor board it was embedded in.  With four fast swipes he severed her bonds and stood by the bed, waiting for her to take her rightful place.  Jane sat up slowly and slid off of the mattress, the red, silky remnants of her restraints still adorning her wrists and ankles.  Bucky took a step closer to her and pulled her body close to his as he took her breath away with long, searing kiss.  The instant they broke apart Jane dropped to her knees and opened her mouth.  She could hardly wait to feel that firm, soft weight on her tongue again, to savor the salty flavor of Bucky’s pre-cum which was steadily dribbling from the tip of his pulsing cock and trickling down the underside of his shaft.

Bucky placed two fingers under Jane’s chin and tipped her head up to get her attention.  “I know you won’t be able to say anything once we get started here so if you need to stop, you pinch my leg hard okay?”

“Yes sir” Jane said quickly.  “I understand.”

“Good, ‘cause once I start fucking your face I don’t think I’m gonna be able to stop.  You don’t wanna swallow it, you’d better tell me now.”

The heated look in Jane’s eyes as she answered him, went straight to his cock.  “Oh, I want it.  More than anything.”  Her gaze shifted to his massive erection, “I want to drain every last delicious drop from that big, beautiful dick of yours.”

Bucky groaned and grabbed his cock to push the tip down towards her lips when Jane suddenly backed away for a moment.  She looked up through the thick, full fans of her eyelashes, looking so fucking sweet and innocent.  “May I touch myself while you fuck my mouth?  Please sir.”

Bucky just looked down at her in disbelief, his brain unable to figure out how this woman could look like an angel yet be the devil incarnate.  She reminded him a lot of Steve in that way.

“Yeah, doll.  You can touch that pretty pussy of yours but don’t you _dare_ cum on your fingers,” he warned.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” she said huskily before opening her mouth again, her tongue just barely pushed out over her bottom lip.

Bucky couldn’t wait another second.  Teasing Jane to brink of insanity had taken a toll on him as well.  An unfulfilled thirst that was desperate to be quenched.  He tipped his cock down to her lips and slid his plump, ruddy head past her soft, inviting lips.  The second she closed her mouth around it and started to suck, swirling her tongue along his frenulum, Bucky was gone.  He wove his fingers into her hair and gripped the sides of her head.  With a choked-off gasp he started to pump his hips, thrusting into her mouth and prodding the back of her throat.  Jane gripped on to the sides of his muscular thighs to help keep her balance as he rocked into her faster and faster.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chanted as he stared down at her wet, straining lips, watching his cock disappear in and out of her heavenly mouth.  Jane hummed with pleasure around his shaft as she reached one hand between her legs, dipping her fingers inside her warm, slick folds in syncopation with Bucky’s thrusts.  Jane gagged more than a few times but never made to pinch his thigh, never tried to pull away.  She looked up at him in a daze, like she was high from the sensation of sucking him down, tears wetting her lashes as she struggled to breathe.  Bucky hesitantly pulled out leaving a long, thin trail of saliva connecting the tip of his cock to Jane’s spit-covered bottom lip.  “You okay?” he asked urgently, stroking himself until she answered.

“I’m green like Kermit-the-fuckin’-frog,” she huffed impatiently, pulling her fingers out of her soaking wet hole.  “Now, come on I can tell you’re ready.  Give it to me.”

“Damn you’re bossy,” he teased as he slid back into her waiting mouth.  He pumped in and out a few more times until she hollowed her cheeks, drawing him in as deep as he could go, creating the perfect amount of hot, wet pressure to set him off.  Bucky moaned loudly as he shot his ample load down her now-sore throat, gripping her hair to just past the point of feeling pleasurable.  Jane sucked him gently through the aftershocks of his release, savoring every last drop just like she promised.

Bucky released his too-tight grip and petted Jane on the top of her head thankfully as he worked to catch his breath.  “That was amazing,” he said smiling dopily as he pulled her to her feet so he could massage her surely-smarting scalp while they kissed.  Bucky could taste himself on her tongue and he hummed appreciatively as he placed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth.  He moved to suck the sensitive skin just below her ear, talking softly to her in between each bruising draw, toying with her breasts with his chilled, metal fingers.

“You’ve been such a good girl Jane,” he praised.  “So patient.”  _Suck._   “God, I can’t wait to be inside of you.”  _Kiss._ “You ready for my cock baby?”  _Nibble._   Jane could only nod and pant, having seemingly lost her ability to speak.  “Okay, it’s okay… I’ve got you,” Bucky whispered as he scooped her up into his big, strong arms and tossed her lightly onto the bed.

The large, luxurious mattress caught her softly with barely a bounce as she giggled at his sudden playfulness.  Her laughter halted quickly when he climbed up to join her.  His impressive cock was already flushed full and thick again, pointing at her and ready for the taking.  Jane whined at the site of him, her legs falling impulsively open as she grabbed her own tits, kneading the mounded flesh and pinching the hardened nipples with her nimble fingers.

“Fuck me.  Please,” she begged, knowing how much the soldier got off on it.  “Please, sir please.  I need you so bad...  need your giant cock.”

Bucky’s lust-blown eyes were fixed on her gleaming pussy as she talked.  He watched as her delicate pink skin twitched and pulsed, releasing a fresh gush of sweet juices that dripped over her perineum and onto her asshole.  That.  Was.  _It._   Bucky dove down between her legs and lapped up the sweet nectar seeping from her sex, swirling his tongue over her tightly puckered hole before dragging it up over her swollen lips before giving her clit one final flick.  He surged forward over her body and attacked her mouth with a brutal, deep kiss as he lined himself and slowly slid inside of her.  Just like the first time, Jane was overwhelmed by the feeling of being stretched and filled by his enormous erection.  Bucky moaned loudly between panting breaths as he breached her tight hole, praising her with words and swallowing her near-screams with passionate kisses.

“So tight,” he panted.  “Always so tight aren’t ya?  ‘S perfect…fuck, you’re perfect,” he wheezed.  Jane scratched her nails down his back with each passing inch until he was finally fully seated inside of her.  Bucky gave her a moment to adjust, distracting her by worshipping her hardened nipples with his lips, teeth and tongue.  She reached down further to grab his ass, urging him to move with a hard squeeze of his firm, round cheeks.  Bucky started slowly, undulating his hips in small, rolling motions while they kissed, sighing into others’ mouths.  Soon enough, Jane was writhing beneath him, begging for more—harder, faster, deeper.

Bucky gave it all to her, driving into her hot, wet heat in a hard, fast rhythm marked by the loud slapping sound of skin on skin, breathy gasps and blissful moans.  Jane was once again on the edge of orgasm, each hard smack against her clit set off a burst of pleasure, like fireworks exploding on the fourth of July.

“I’m so close,” she cried, “Bucky...”

“You gonna cum for me baby?  Wanna watch you fall apart before I cum all over you.”

Jane whimpered and pulled him down for sloppy, wet kiss.

“Gimme your cock,” she demanded.  “I want to rub my clit with it until I explode.”

“Fuck yeah,” Bucky replied, pulling out with a hiss and positioning his body to hover over her.

“This what you want?” he teased as he took his dick in his flesh-and-blood hand and proceeded to smack her clit with his tip in a series of fast, little taps causing the blonde’s whole body to spasm.  “Wanna use my cock like a fuckin’ dildo?  Take it.  Use me, abuse me, do what you need,” he said with a satisfied smirk as he literally handed his dick over to Jane.

Jane moaned loudly and chanted his name like a prayer as she grasped his shaft tightly and pressed his leaking, swollen cockhead against her sensitive clit.  She rocked her hips into the contact as she massaged herself in smooth, fast circles with it.  Less than a minute later, Jane was screaming so loud Bucky was sure the whole neighborhood could hear.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god… I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum… Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Fuck me!” she shouted, cumming hard as her body arched off the mattress.  She angled the tip back to her entrance and Bucky took the cue and slammed back inside of her, pounding into her quivering pussy as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her.  Bucky’s rhythm began to falter as he chased his own release.

“Fuck baby… that was so goddamn hot.  I need to cum,” he panted.  “Where d’ya want it?” he asked as he pulled out quickly and began to stroke himself fast and hard.

“On my face,” she replied as she scooted down the bed, ready to receive him.

“Oh yeah baby,” Bucky moaned.  “Gonna dirty you up my little whore.  Mine,” he growled as he erupted, grunting through his orgasm as he covered her face with his thick, hot seed.  Bucky collapsed in delirium beside her while Jane drew her finger through some of the sticky explosion that ran down her forehead, nose, and cheeks, smirked at Bucky, and sucked her finger dry.

Afterwards Jane went to the beautiful, oversized master bath to wash her face.  She was once again surprised to see that it was now well-stocked with stacks of neatly folded terry cloth towels and every toiletry one could possibly imagine lining the closet.  With every amenity already in place, Jane and Bucky decided to take a fast shower together before quickly trading the knife-torn, fluid-stained sheets for a fresh set that was located in a closet just down the hall.

Jane had a lot of questions but she was too exhausted and satisfied to think on any of them.  Especially not now as she snuggled in closer to Bucky’s warm side beneath the fresh, clean sheets.  It wasn’t long before they both dropped off into a contented sleep.

***

Jane woke up to the sensation of soft lips trailing a line of gentle kisses along the back of her neck.  It felt so good that at first she didn’t question how Bucky could be kissing her back when she was nearly draped over his front and he was still apparently asleep.  Suddenly she tensed before relaxing the instant she heard Natasha’s voice.

“Have a good time in our new digs, Jane?” she teased scraping her teeth lightly over the blonde’s shoulder.

“Mhmm,” Jane answered turning on her back so she could see the gorgeous redhead’s face.  “What do you mean ‘ _our_ new digs?’” she asked.

“Well, I asked James to go fetch you because of this,” she said, handing over an official looking two-page document on what looked to be S.H.I.E.L.D. letterhead.  It was an offer to buy the house.  Apparently Natasha had successfully persuaded her superiors to purchase their impromptu suburban love-nest to use it as a S.H.I.E.L.D. safehouse.  By using various shell corporations and dummy shadow accounts the spy agency became the proud owners of a sprawling contemporary Colonial with some questionable stains in the basement and a knife gash in the master bedroom floor.

Jane was shocked when she saw the all-cash offer for the house.  It was three times over the asking price.  Her clients were going to be thrilled.  Natasha explained how she’d told her boss how Jane had more than earned the commission by saving one of their best agent’s lives.  And because they’re the government, they expected to overpay for it anyway.

The second page was a job offer of sorts.  Jane was going to be put on the S.H.I.E.L.D. payroll, first to oversee the necessary spy-related alterations that would need to be made to the house, then to maintain it.  In addition, she would be given some low-level administrative tasks to justify the more-than-generous salary she would be paid. She’d be doing things like using a program that allowed her to hack Amazon.com and monitor purchasing trends.  Anytime someone ordered 1,200 matching jumpsuits a supervillain was clearly assembling a henchman army, and Jane would forward that info. to the appropriate high-level moustaches.

But the absolute highlight of Jane’s new job would be to “entertain” the various agents who happened through the safehouse.  And, naturally, chief amongst these were Natasha and Bucky.  Oh, the wacky sexual adventures they would share.  And everyone lived happily ever after.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it for this story though I may consider writing a sequel some day. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much I enjoyed writing it. Cheers! XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when you thought this story was finished, another chapter that nobody asked for but I hope you all like anyway!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently every time I get a stuck on my other WIPs, I keep coming back to this guilty pleasure of mine to give my precious little OFC, Jane, (whom I'm living through vicariously) more fun, sexy adventures. 
> 
> Also, part of this chapter is very loosely based on a story a friend shared with me over drinks at the bar one night. I knew as I heard it that I had to include it in one of my fics, so mission accomplished.
> 
> Finally, although I've proofed this myself at least twice, I'm sure there are errors I didn't catch. All mistakes are mine and hopefully won't detract from your reading pleasure. Hope you enjoy!

Roughly three months after Bucky had effectively kidnapped Jane from the relative safety of her own quaint Cape Cod (though Bucky vehemently disparaged the place’s ‘laughable lack of security’, calling it ‘a home invasion just waiting to happen’), the blonde realtor’s life was almost unrecognizable.  At Natasha’s urging, Jane had listed and sold her small, humble home to a nice, young couple with two exuberant Pomeranians and one supercilious Siamese cat.  She packed her modest belongings into a small moving van and relocated to the massive suburban safehouse she’d once had listed and that’d been recently purchased (thanks to Natasha) for an unexpectedly exorbitant sum by an organization of unusually hot, highly trained, extremely secretive individuals she now knew as S.H.I.E.L.D.

Next Jane handed her impressive book of existing clientele over to the second best realtor in her office and quickly abandoned all of her prior plans to become the area’s top selling agent.  Instead, she focused her time and talents on managing the slew of specialized contractors she’d been tasked to hire to discreetly refit and properly secure the asylum she now called ‘home’.

Although Jane was accustomed to spending long stretches of time as the estate’s sole occupant, the reason S.H.I.E.L.D. had obtained it in the first place was to accommodate the small, eclectic crew of mysterious, enhanced, and powerful guests that occasionally appeared on her doorstep in search of short-term sanctuary.  The massive basement bar and den where Jane had so readily given herself to Nat and Bucky not that long ago had been completely transformed into a state-of-the-art gym and shooting range.  The once vulnerable, open concept floor plan had been fortified, sound-proofed, bullet-proofed, and completely secured based on designs approved by Tony Stark himself.

The rest of the dwelling remained more-or-less intact, though a number of secret panels and hidden doors had been installed throughout the house—each one custom designed to conceal an impressive cache of easily accessible, deadly weapons.  The existing alarm system had been removed and replaced with one that allowed a dedicated team of security agents stationed at Avengers HQ to keep a watchful eye on the property and its live-in licensee.  It was all very surreal.  And though Jane felt completely safe inside her new home, Bucky had still insisted upon the two large, trained-to-attack, black Doberman sentinels that never left the blonde’s side.

It was working on 8:00 p.m. when Jane stepped onto the treadmill for a late night run.  She’d just kicked through her first full mile when the dogs that were laying diligently on either side of the machine both suddenly sat up at attention.  Their tall, pointed ears twitched for a moment as they  tipped their narrow heads up, scenting the air.  Jane pushed the ‘Pause’ button on the machine and yanked the earbuds out of her ears as the belt slowed to a stop.  She strained her ears like her canine companions to listen for whatever sound had caught their attention.  Just as she stepped down off the deck, the dogs stood up, baring their teeth as they growled low and deep.  Jane darted over to the stationary bike and reached beneath the padded seat, pulling a Glock 19 out of its hidden holster.  Just like she’d been trained to do, Jane gripped the gun firmly in her hands and took a deep breath as she steadied her stance and focused her aim, waiting for whatever might come around the bend.

The next thing she heard was a loud, shrill whistle and a deep voice call out, “Dugan!  Morita!  C’mon boys!  Daddy’s home!”  The dogs’ posture instantly shifted from aggressive to ecstatic as they yelped with excitement.  They bounded off in a flurry of scratching nails and wagging tails towards the sound of Bucky’s booming voice.  Jane sighed and felt her own body go lax as she lowered the gun and returned it to its housing.  She grabbed her water bottle and took a long draw from it as she looked herself over in the floor to ceiling mirrors on the far back wall.  Despite the flush to her face and the light sheen of sweat on her skin, her hair was still dry in the ponytail she’d put it in before she’d started to run.  She removed the elastic tie and ran her fingers through her long, honey tresses, making it look perfectly mussed.  Like she’d already been as thoroughly fucked as she hoped she’d very soon be.  She set the bottle down on a bench and adjusted her pretty pink sports bra and tiny, black boy shorts that just barely covered her firm, round ass.  Satisfied that she looked as appealing as possible under the current circumstances, she turned on her heel to go and find her favorite assassin.

Bucky was seated on the floor next to the garage door, wrestling with the two playful pups.  “Did ya miss me Dum Dum?” he asked one of the pooches, scratching his belly as he spoke.

“That’s not a very nice thing to say,” Jane teased with a smirk as she leaned casually against the wall.  “I much prefer ‘Doll face’ or ‘Blondie.’”

Bucky chuckled as he gave the dogs a final pet and pushed himself up off the floor.  He drank in the site of the beautiful woman before him and hummed approvingly as he approached her.

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

“I thought you were in Stuttgart,” Jane said as she stepped gladly into the super soldier’s offered embrace.

Bucky leaned down for a kiss, pulling Jane close to his body.  “I was,” he answered as he barely pulled his mouth away before pressing in for another hot kiss.  They were interrupted by the dogs sudden barking.

“Easy boys,” Bucky said calmly.  When the pair of Dobermans started to growl threateningly, Bucky commanded them more sternly.  “Dugan.  Morita.  Heel.”

The dogs dropped down instantly on their haunches by Bucky’s side, their eyes and ears diligently trained on the staircase before them.  Before Jane could even ask, Bucky turned towards her and nodded towards the steps.

“I’m not here alone.  My partner’s here.  Been doing a security sweep and perimeter check since we arrived.  I told ‘im it wasn’t necessary but I also never tell him ‘no’, so...”

“Commanding officer?” Jane asked.

“Kinda,” Bucky replied.  “But that’s not why I don’t push back.  It’s because he’s a stubborn asshole who never listens to a word I say anyway.”

Bucky offered his right hand to Jane who took it willingly, twining their fingers loosely together as he pulled her gently towards the stairs.

“C’mon, I’ll introduce you.”

They climbed the steps quickly with the dogs following hot on their heels, and emerged on the landing and into the dimly lit kitchen.  There, resting casually against the base of the center island sat the very embodiment of bravery and heroism, all contained within smooth concentric red, silver and blue circles surrounding a solitary star.  It was Captain America’s shield.  Captain.  America’s.  Fucking.  Shield.  Right there.  In Jane’s kitchen.

Bucky couldn’t help but laugh at the completely awestruck look on Jane’s face as she gaped and stared at the fabled disc.  Just then, the good Captain himself stepped into the kitchen in all of his red, white, and blue gloriousness.  The dogs approached him cautiously until he dropped down on one knee and held his hand out in a loose fist for them to smell.

“Hey fellas,” he said as the dogs first sniffed, then began to lick his knuckles.  Soon the two Dobermans were bumping into the super soldier and each other with their fully wagging bodies as they each attempted to crawl into the Captain’s lap.  He scratched them both behind the ears before standing up again to finally introduce himself.

He smiled at Jane who stood there stiffly, staring at him like a star-struck teenager.  She swallowed loudly and began to stutter ungracefully.

“I, um… you…you’re…”

“Steve Rogers,” the incredibly handsome living legend interrupted, wiping the dog drool from his hand before extending it out in greeting.  Jane remained dumbfounded as Bucky released her hand to place it in Steve’s instead.  Captain America dipped his head to place a soft kiss on her knuckles.  Jane audibly sighed.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Jane.  Bucky’s told me so much about you.”’

Steve let his eyes roam up and down Jane’s scantily clad figure as he held her hand a moment longer than necessary before letting go.

“Has he?” she answered, stealing a nervous, sidelong glance at Bucky.

“He has,” Steve answered with a warm smile.  “Frequently.”

Jane blushed and tucked a lock of her hair behind her right ear.

“All good things,” Steve offered reassuringly.  “And he’s not the only one.  Natasha told me what you did for her.  How you helped her escape.”

“I didn’t really—” Jane started.

“Thank you,” Steve continued, interrupting her reply.  “For taking care of my team.”

Bucky threw his arm around Jane’s shoulders and pulled her into his side, a mischievous smirk tugging up his lips.

“Janie always takes real good care of us, dontcha doll?”

Jane’s cheeks turned a darker shade of crimson as she buried her face into Bucky’s broad shoulder.

Steve cleared his throat and picked up his shield, clearly feeling like a bit of a third wheel.

“Well, um, I’m going to go shower and change,” he said, gesturing casually at his soiled uniform.  “Then maybe we can order some takeout?” he asked with an unsure shrug.  “I’m famished.”

Jane had never considered using the word ‘adorable’ to describe Captain America before, but there was no denying that that’s exactly how he looked in that very moment.  She smiled and nodded shyly at the bona fide hero before turning around in Bucky’s embrace to watch Steve trudge slowly up the stairs.

“He’s always been a fuckin’ train wreck in front of beautiful women,” Bucky chuckled in Jane’s ear.  “And you?  Fangirl much?” he teased.

Jane whirled around in his arms looking completely incredulous.  “That’s Captain A—”

Bucky pressed his index finger to her lips to stop the flow of her words.

“It’s Steve.  Righteous, indignant, trouble-making punk and overall pain in my ass.”

Jane giggled and shook her head as she turned to look at the vacant staircase over her shoulder.

Bucky reached up to gently tip her chin towards him.  He looked her in the eyes and said, “He’s a good man.”

Jane nodded her agreement.

“But he’s still just a man,” Bucky added, tracing Jane’s bottom lip slowly with the pad of his thumb.  “You like him?” he asked with a curious tilt of his head.

“What’s not to like?” Jane huffed incredulously.

“He liked you too,” Bucky replied before leaning down to give her a soft, chaste kiss on the lips.

Jane hummed against his mouth and leaned in to give him a kiss of her own.

“How do you know?  He’s known me for all of two minutes.”

“Because _I’ve_ known him for nearly a century,” he answered before he probed her willing mouth with his tongue.

Jane wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled back far enough to level him with a suspicious look, one eyebrow arched in question.

“Give or take a few decades when we were frozen,” he clarified with a shrug.  “Or brainwashed.”

Jane looked up at him, her eyes filled with sympathy and sadness.

Bucky quickly changed the subject.

“Anyway, I know Steve better than anyone else and I know what he likes.  He likes you.”

Jane threaded her fingers through his hair, twirling a lock of it idly around his fingers as she stepped in closer to fully straddle one of his thick, muscular thighs.

Jane stood on her toes to gently suck on the soft flesh of his earlobe before releasing it with a gentle scrape of her teeth.  She rocked her hips, dragging her barely-clothed crotch back and forth over his leg.  She whispered playfully in his ear, “And what do you suggest I do about that, Sir?”

“Mmmmm,” Bucky moaned softly as he reached around to cup his hands over her ass. “Just be yourself, Blondie,” Bucky answered with a grunt, jolting the blonde a bit when he suddenly jerked up his thigh.  “He’ll be putty in your hands.”

He gave her ass a firm squeeze and pecked her lips once more before stepping back and away, hearing the water turn on in the house.

“So… you know a good Thai place around here?”

***

Two hours and _ten_ large orders of Thai takeout later, Jane decided to add sarcastic, funny, sweet and ornery to the growing list of adjectives she’d now use to describe Steve Rogers.  It seems the world at large had no idea who Captain America really was beyond the uniform, the shield and his unnaturally long service record.  Jane got the distinct impression that that was more than okay with Steve.

The trio had just collected the large collection of empty containers and dumped them in the trash when Bucky sauntered into the new rec room bar wearing a pair of soft grey sweatpants and an even softer, tight fitting, black t-shirt.  Steve was dressed in a similar pair of navy blue sweats and an equally tight plain white tee.  Jane wondered if all of the Avengers ordered their clothes a size too small on purpose.  Not that she was complaining.  It was just a little…distracting.  Bucky inspected the inventory of alcohol, idly shifting bottles around.

“Holy shit!  Is this what I think it is?” he asked as he pulled a small, ornate flask from the crowded bar shelf.

Steve walked over to examine the bottle.  Bucky pulled the cork stopper out and took a deep whiff.  He scrunched up his nose and coughed out the potent fumes he’d just inhaled.

“Yup,” Steve confirmed without subjecting his nose to the same punishment.  “That’s Asgardian ale alright.”

“Well fuck me sideways!  Jane, mix yourself a nice, strong drink sweetheart.  Let’s get wrecked!”

“Buck, are you sure that’s a good idea?” Steve asked looking cautiously between his best friend and the beautiful blonde before him.

Bucky fixed a glare at Steve that probably would’ve killed an ordinary man.

“Steve, we’re supposed to stay lay low for the next 48 hours.  It’ll be fine.  Fun even.  Or did you forget what that is?” Bucky goaded.

Jane had read several stories about Steve’s complete inability to back down from a challenge.  Apparently in this case the history books were right.  The Captain suddenly snatched the flask out of Bucky’s hand and raised it up in a toast.

“You want fun?” he all but spat in defiance at his bemused companions.  “Let’s have some fun.”

He took a dangerously large gulp of the alien elixir and immediately hissed at the burn as it slid down his throat.  Jane tucked her lips into a tight lined grimace as she struggled to bite back the laugh that threatened to spill out.  Bucky winked at her conspiratorially as he watched her pour herself of a shot of top shelf tequila and slice a fresh lime into perfectly small wedges.  Both men stared with interest as Jane sprinkled a dash of salt on the side of her hand.  She waited for Steve to pass the flask to Bucky.  The brunet accepted it with a smug smile and raised it up to his friends in tribute.  “To fun!”

“To fun!” Jane repeated before licking the salt from her hand, downing the potent shot and sucking a thick lime wedge between her lips, sinking her teeth into the sour fruit.  A drop of juice dribbled out of the side of her mouth and Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle to himself at the intensely hungry stare Steve leveled at the errant drop as it trickled slowly down her chin.

_Forty minutes and four shots (each) later…_

“Fuck, you Rogers,” Bucky said before belching loudly.  “I beat you by at least a foot.  Maybe more.”

Steve just smiled and raised an eyebrow in acknowledgment before taking another swig from the flask.  Both super soldiers were clearly feeling the effects of the otherworldly alcohol as they hovered around the beautiful, mahogany billiard table and began to slur their words.

“Don’ listen to ‘im Jane,” Steve said as he swayed a bit before leaning down to steady the pool cue in his large hands.  He closed one eye as he took aim, his tongue darting out as he licked his lips in concentration.  “I totally won,” he insisted.  He tapped the cue ball with more force than he’d probably intended, sending more than a few solids and stripes flying off of the felt.  Bucky reached out with his metal hand and snagged one of the errant orbs a literal second before it was set to smack Jane in the face.  It happened so fast, the tipsy blonde was barely aware of the imminent danger she’d just been in.

“Ya did not, ya big mook,” Bucky said dropping the ball casually back on the table.  “But, since you refuse to admit when you’re obviously wrong, let’s settle this fair n’ square.”

Steve put the cue stick down and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for his friend to explain.

“Let’s have a rematch,” Bucky continued with a devilish glint in his eyes.

“Now?” he asked louder than he’d intended as his eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

“Yeah, now,” the brunet answered.  Steve looked unsurely between Bucky and their intrigued hostess.

“Don’t be a wuss Steve,” Bucky challenged.

“What do I win when I beat you?  Again,” Steve asked, raising predictably to the bait.

Bucky shifted his gaze slyly back to Jane.  “Any ideas, Blondie?”

Jane had had just enough tequila to embolden her confidence and lower her inhibitions.

“Hmmm…” she started, staring hungrily at the super soldier buffet standing before her.  “The winner gets to fuck my mouth.”

Steve swallowed loudly and shifted his wide-eyed gaze between his two playful companions.  Bucky winked at his friend and waggled his eyebrows in a “told you so” kind of way, wordlessly confirming everything he’d told Steve about the beautiful realtor before they’d arrived.  That Jane was a good girl—smart and sweet and caring.  That she’d do _anything_ to make them both comfortable and happy.  That she was a fun, adventurous lover.  An enthusiastic, uninhibited, amazing fuck.  Exactly what they needed.

“An—and the loser?” Steve finally managed to stutter.

Jane took a step towards Steve, taking the pool cue out of his hand as she roamed her eyes over his muscular frame and down to the growing bulge in the front of his pants.  She smirked before turning around to lean over the table, pushing her ass up to give the captain a good view as she lined up to take her shot.  After the ball landed firmly in the pocket, she looked back at him over her shoulder, still bent seductively over the table.

“Loser licks my pussy ‘til I’m cumming all over his face,” she drawled.

“I might just throw the game,” Steve replied huskily, his pupils blowing wider by the second.

Bucky chuckled and shook his head.  “I don’t think so, pal.  First off, it ain’t in your nature to take a dive.  Ever.  And second, I’m gonna prove to you once and for all that you were wrong by winning again, so you’d better not hold back.”

Steve reached down to adjust the now impressive tent in the front of his sweats.  “At this point, I’m not really sure if I could.”

“All right then,” Bucky enthused.  “Let’s do this!”

***

“I can’t believe the shit you get me into sometimes,” Steve groused as he stood shoulder-to-shoulder next to Bucky, staring down at the measuring tape that they’d just fixed to the floor.

“Me?” Bucky barked incredulously with an exaggerated roll of his shoulders.  “You started this mess in ’43 in Alsace-Lorraine you fuckin’ punk.”  Bucky shook his head and scoffed under his breath, _“Let’s test the limits of the serum...”_

“I’m pretty sure _you_ were the one that wanted to see how far it could go.”

“Probably,” Bucky shrugged before unceremoniously shoving his pants down to the middle of his thick thighs.  “No wonder I was surprised when mine went further.”

Steve followed suit without hesitation, hooking his thumbs in the elastic waistband before yanking them down below his ass.

“Jesus Christ,” Jane gasped breathily from her perch on the sofa, her eyes now fixed on Steve’s absolutely massive cock.  It was slightly thicker than Bucky’s and longer by at least a full inch.

Steve blushed furiously while Bucky chuckled.  “You okay there, Janie?”

The dumbfounded blonde nodded slowly and licked her lips, her eyes darting wildly between the two biggest dicks she’d ever seen up close.  “Green,” she mumbled instinctively.

“Okay,” Bucky answered as he wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke it slowly.  “Whosever spunk goes the farthest, wins.”

“I don’t think I can do this,” Steve said suddenly under his breath, blush spreading to the tips of his ears.  “We didn’t exactly have a… an _audience_ last time.”

“Yeah, well we also didn’t have much inspiration then either.  Now we got both,” Bucky said nudging the captain with his elbow.

“Hey sweetheart,” Bucky cooed at Jane.  “How ‘bout givin’ us fellas a little somethin’ to look at?  Help get the motor goin’ if ya know what I mean?”

“Yes, sir,” Jane said obediently, slipping quickly into her familiar role with the brunet.

Jane stood up from the couch and slowly pulled the tiny exercise top up and over her head, exposing the perky, handful-sized breasts and big, pink nipples that Bucky loved to devour.  Then she turned around, her back to both men as she eased the tiny, black shorts over her round, firm ass and down her toned, tan legs before stepping out of them.  Now completely naked, she bent at the waist and placed her hands on her ass cheeks.  She pulled them apart to give the super soldiers an obscenely clear view of her tiny, tight asshole and her full, pink pussy.  She looked over her shoulder with darkened, lust-filled eyes and asked, “Like this?”

“Oh yeah, baby.  Just like that.” Bucky answered, increasing the speed of his strokes.  “She’s somethin’ else ain’t she, Steve?”

“Uh huh,” Steve mumbled as he stared unabashedly at Jane’s exposed sex.  He wrapped his fingers around his shaft and began to pump his fist.

Jane swayed her hips at their encouragement, pulling her cheeks further apart with a moan.

“Turn around and sit on the couch,” Bucky grunted.  “I wanna see those perfect, little tits and that beautiful, angel face.”

Jane shifted gracefully like a cat until she was positioned comfortably in the center of the couch, her eyes hooded with desire and her legs spread wide open in offering.

“Fuck,” Steve grunted, moving his fast faster over his hardened flesh.

“So fuckin’ sexy,” Bucky praised.  “C’mon Blondie, give us a show.  See how hard you can make us cum just by lookin’ at ya.”

Jane was so turned on in that moment, watching these two unbelievably gorgeous men stand before her, pleasuring themselves to the sight of her.  Just her.  Jane Rose.  Mere mortal and luckiest fucking woman on Earth.  Just the thought of these super soldiers getting off to her was like a drug that shot straight through her veins and into her core, making her pussy pulse and drip with desire.  And oh, did she ever want to see how hard she could make them cum.

Jane cupped one breast, massaging the soft mound in her hand while the other trailed down her body before settling between her thighs.  She pinched and pulled her nipple until the sensitive bud was full and pebbled and completely hard before moving over to the other one to give it the same treatment.  All the while, she used her other hand to play with her clit, alternating between gently massaging it and tapping it hard with the tips of her fingers.  She dropped her head back over the back of the couch and closed her eyes, moaning loudly as she dipped two fingers into her glistening core.

Bucky and Steve stood there mesmerized, stroking their cocks with smooth, even strokes.

“That’s it, baby,” Bucky encouraged.  “Fuck those fingers.  Get that tight little pussy good n’ ready for us.”

Jane groaned seductively, sliding another digit into her slick entrance and thrusting all three in and out while shamelessly toying with her tits.  She cracked opened her eyes just enough to watch both men working themselves over with a greater sense of urgency.

“‘M close,” Steve grunted.

“Me too,” Bucky replied.  “Aim for the tape.”

Steve groaned in annoyance but began to assess the target.  He grabbed the base of his cock with his left hand to steady his shaft and take aim at his mark, never once stopping the fast, fluid motion his right hand, tugging and pulling on his sensitive flesh.  Jane moaned wantonly as she eyed the Captain’s perfect, huge, cock, grow impossibly more erect—prominent veins bulged along the full, thick, length as his balls drew closer to his body.  She smirked in amusement at the unfitting look of pure concentration on the muscular blond’s handsome face as his orgasm hit.  He shut one eye and huffed a loud breath as an absurd spout of thick, white cum erupted from the tip of his cock.  Even at the pinnacle of his pleasure, Steve never lost his focus.  He landed his ample emissions right on the mark—a full _fifteen_ feet from where he was standing.  Jane sat up in wide-eyed wonder, following the distinctive sound of the Captain’s jizz splatting on the floor.

“Show off,” Bucky jeered as readied to take his own shot.  He sucked in a deep breath and released a short grunt as he thrust his hips forward to propel his release.  The first thick, white blob flew far and fast, while every waning pulse that followed fell further from the mark.  Bucky continued to steadily stroke himself despite the lessened strength of each successive spurt until the final squirt rolled slowly down over his knuckles.  He hissed with pleasure and let his shoulders slump as some of the tension from the soldiers’ mission gradually eased out of his tired muscles.

“Not bad, Sergeant,” Steve admitted with an appraising nod at the floor.  “Still think I gotcha, though,” he added with a cavalier grin.

Bucky hastily tucked his spent cock back into his pants and chuckled.  “Let’s see, shall we?”

Jane got up and walked over to assess the results.  She whistled loudly in amazed appreciation.  Before she could say a single word, Dugan and Morita heeded her inadvertent call and obediently came to their mistress’ aid.  The ever-alert dogs circled Jane’s feet, diligently sniffing their surroundings for any sign of danger or distress.  Sensing none, they both wagged their tail stubs, eagerly licked at Jane’s slick coated fingers, then proceeded to lap up the mess on the floor.

“Noooooo!” Bucky yelled, his voice cracking oddly as his expression comically morphed between genuinely mortified and completely pissed off.

Jane gasped, slapped a hand over her gaping mouth and shifted her own bewildered gaze from the innocuously feasting Dobermans and the two stupefied contestants.  Morita looked up, still licking his chops before unceremoniously plopping down on the floor to scratch at the back of his ear with his massive back paw and ducking his head down to lick at his balls.

Jane couldn’t help the fit of laughter that overtook her then as Bucky threw his hands in the air in disgust and grumbled, “Fuckin’ insolent mutts.”

“Well, at least you named ‘em right,” Steve added unhelpfully.

Jane picked up her discarded clothes as she finally caught her breath.  “Well, since there’s no way now to declare a winner, I guess you’ll just have to flip a coin.”

Steve looked at Bucky in confusion before he’d remembered the stakes of their wager.  Jane didn’t wait for a reply.

“I’m going to grab a quick shower.  Meet me in the bedroom?” she asked hopefully as she made her way towards the stairs.

“Yeah, doll,” Bucky answered.  “We’ll let the dogs out to do their business, do a quick scan of the grounds and then we’ll be right up, won’t we Stevie?”

Steve smiled shyly but didn’t really hesitate when he nodded and answered, “Only if you’d like me to join you.”

Jane had just placed one foot on the steps and turned to look back at the Captain.  “I would,” she replied with a coy smile of her own.  “Very much.”

***

Jane stood under the hot, streaming flow and tried to soothe her sizzling nerves as the alcohol buzz that had bolstered her earlier performance began to wane under the sobering water.  To be fair, her pulse always pounded a little faster at the thought of touching Bucky.  Now though… her brain was about explode as she imagined being intimate with both Bucky _and_ Steve.  Together.  At the same time.  Even though it wouldn’t be her first threesome—Nat and Bucky had memorably popped that particular cherry—it would be her first time with two guys at the same time.  Two perfectly gorgeous, ridiculously hung guys with inexhaustible stamina and, if Steve was anything at all like his ravenous BFF, insatiable sex drives.  _Christ, she was in way over her head_.

As Jane lathered up a shower puff with Bucky’s favorite pink grapefruit bath gel, she contemplated calling Natasha.  The two women had grown close over the last few months, forging a legitimate friendship between heated, feral fuck sessions.  When they weren’t getting busy between the sheets, Natasha took Jane to the sparring mat—teaching the naïve blonde the basics of hand-to-hand combat and enough precision strike moves to completely incapacitate an attacker.  In return, Jane pampered the beautiful redhead, relaxing her battle-worn body with scented-oil massages and painting her toenails as they vegged on the couch, drinking martinis and binge watching Seinfeld.

Jane had never used the private, secured line that Nat had set up for her before and this wasn’t really an emergency, then again she’d never said it had to be to call her.  Jane exhaled loudly as the cleansing spray rinsed away the last of the foamy, citrus suds along with Jane’s reservations about phoning her friend.

***

It only rang twice before Nat picked up and stated matter-of-factly, “The stock of Universal Exports has doubled.”

Jane smiled, sighed with relief and replied, “But only in England in the summer.”

“Hey, kukla,” Natasha said sounding much more at ease.  “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Jane replied hesitantly.  “How ‘bout you?”

“Well,” she answered, “I’ll be a lot better after I beat the ever-loving shit out of this Hydra officer I’ve got tied upside down in his very own torture chamber.  Unless he’d rather talk that is?”

Jane could hear the muffled, futile sounds of an angry man attempting to speak through his duct taped lips.  Natasha sighed in exasperation.  “Guess we’re doing this the hard way.”  Jane heard louder, muted calls followed by what was surely a swift kick or a punch, a stifled shout and the man’s strained efforts to breathe through his nose and the pain he’d just endured.

“So what’s up?” Natasha asked unaffected.

“Do you need to go?” Jane asked tentatively.

“Nah,” Nat replied nonchalantly.  “He’s not going anywhere.”

Jane chuckled and adjusted the bath towel wrapped around her still-dripping body.  “In light of your current circumstances, I feel really stupid for calling,” she admitted sheepishly.

“Spill,” Natasha ordered as she strolled out of earshot from her helpless, flailing target.

“Okay.  So I’m kinda freaking out because Bucky showed up here tonight with Captain America.  Captain Fucking America, Nat!  And then they jerked off in front of me and they’re both hung like goddamn horses and I’ve never been with two guys at the same time and I—”

“Jane,” Nat interrupted.  “Breathe.”

Jane listened well and took a deep breath.

“First off, congratulations,” Nat said.  “Do you know how many women would literally murder the Pope to be in your position?”

Jane wasn’t given a chance to answer.

“Secondly, this is James we’re talking about.  He fucking adores you if you hadn’t noticed.  He’d _never_ do anything you weren’t comfortable with nor would he let anyone else lay a finger on you if you weren’t completely cool with it.  And thirdly, Steve’s the sweetest, most caring guy I’ve ever met.  I’m sure he’ll be a kind, gentle lover.  If that’s what you want.”  Natasha paused before adding, “And if it’s not, I’m sure he’ll give you whatever is that you do want.  He won’t disappoint you.  He hates disappointing people.”

“Yeah, I got that feeling from him too,” Jane admitted.

“Well, then what seems to be the problem?  Stretch your muscles, grab some lube and go live the dream for the rest of us!”

“I know,” Jane replied.  “It’s just, I’ve never had sex with two guys at the same time, let alone two fucking super soldiers.  I’m nervous and I wish you were here with me.”

“That makes two of us,” Nat replied with a huff.  “Steve’s a pretty guarded guy.  He doesn’t just fuck around with anyone.  God, I’d _love_ to take a ride on that big, patriotic prick of his.  Too bad I’ll probably never get a chance,” she lamented with a sigh.  Before Jane could question why that wouldn’t be an option, Natasha spoke again.  “So… you good?”

Jane felt the tension ease out of her shoulders a bit as she slumped in her seat at the edge of the bed.

“Yes,” she replied.  “Still wish you were here, but I’m better now.  Thank you.”

“Good,” Nat answered, her heels clicking ominously on the floor back towards her prey.  “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to take my raging envy and pent up frustrations out on this fucking Hydra asshole.  I’ve always wondered what kind of goodies might spill out of a human piñata…,” she pondered aloud.

Jane fucking giggled upon hearing Nat’s vile prisoner whimper in fear, deciding not to think too hard on how just a few months ago that very same sound would’ve left her horrified and speed-dialing the authorities.

“Buckle up and have fun kid.  I want all of the gory details when I see you next.”

“Will do,” Jane replied.  “Try not to get too much blood in your hair.  Such a mess to get clean.”

“No promises,” Nat answered with a smirk.  “Do svidaniya, kukla.”

“Bye, Nat.”

***

Jane put her phone down on the nightstand and got up to get ready.  She opted for a red lace bra and panty set with a pair of five inch, red, patent leather pumps to match.  Then she took a seat at her vanity and applied some fresh make-up, accentuated with a coat of blood red lipstick.  Her hair she left towel dried and tousled, the sweet smell of her shampoo lingering on her locks.  Just as she was giving herself one last, assessing look in the mirror she heard a soft knock on the door

“Come in,” she called as she got up to greet them, her heart pounding hard in her chest.  She was surprised to see Steve enter alone.  Judging by the way his eyebrows shot up towards his hairline, he was equally surprised by Jane’s new scant, sexy getup.

He cleared his throat as he stepped into the room.  “I, uh… I just wanted to talk with you for a moment if that’s alright.”

Jane nodded and gestured for Steve to have a seat on the chaise lounge.

“I’d rather stand if that’s okay.  This won’t take long.  I just… I mean I know you weren’t really expecting me to be here tonight and then we were drinking and then there was that whole, um, contest thing…”

The blush on his cheeks and the way he nervously rubbed at the back of his neck was so fucking cute, Jane was having a hard time focusing on what he was saying.

“Anyway, you’re a real sweet gal and beautiful to boot.  Buck’s been telling me for days and I can see it for myself now, but… you’ve already welcomed me into your home, I don’t want you to feel like you have to extend that courtesy to your bed.”

In that moment, all of Jane’s apprehension just melted away.  Replaced by an irrepressible desire to please this sweet, noble man.  To make him feel good.  To make him forget—even just for one night—his mantle as America’s ultimate hero.  To do as Bucky had told her to do and take him and be taken by him, like she would with any other man.  And damn if she wasn’t going to enjoy it too.

Jane stepped into Steve’s personal space and looked into his cerulean blue, uncertain eyes.  She could practically feel the heat radiating off his skin as she wrapped her arms around his thick neck and raked her fingernails lightly through the short hairs at the nape.

“I want you, Steve,” she said huskily as she took another step closer, eyes now trained on his parted pink lips.  She shivered with anticipation as the blond embodiment of male perfection placed his big, warm hands lightly on the sides of her hips.

“I want to make you feel so good,” she cooed.  “If you’ll let me.  Will you let me?”

He answered her question with a kiss, moving his lips softly against hers as he pulled her body instinctively closer to his own.  Jane could feel the hard line of his rapidly thickening cock pressing against her belly through the thin, soft material of his low slung sweatpants.  As Steve deepened the kiss and slid his tongue past her lips, Jane melted into it, letting Steve set the pace.  She tipped her head back as he left her mouth to kiss and suck on the soft skin beneath her jaw and down along her neck.  Jane moaned in response and let her hands wonder all over the Avenger’s toned torso, eager to do the same soon with her tongue.

“Mmmm Steve,” she panted.  “I’m so wet for you already.  Fuck.”

Steve sucked hard at the base of her throat and growled, leaving a bruising mark as he scooped her up bridal style and carried her towards the bed.  He laid her down gently in the middle of it and stood at the foot admiring the view.  He reached down for the bottom hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head.  Jane’s mouth began to water at the sight of his flawless form.  She giggled aloud at her ridiculous luck, remembering Nat’s words—she really was living a dream.

“My god, you are gorgeous,” she said, pushing herself further up on the bed to rest her head on the nest of fluffy pillows.

“Shoulda seen ‘im when he was smaller,” Bucky said as he entered the room with three bottles of cold water in hand.

“Could count his ribs through his skin and see the knobs of his spine.”

“Bucky,” Steve said sharply in warning as his cheeks now flushed from the heat of his embarrassment.

Bucky shrugged his shoulders and raised his occupied hands up in surrender before placing the water bottles on the nightstand.

“I’ve seen the pictures, you know,” Jane said getting up on her knees.  She made her way to the end of the bed and rubbed her face all over Steve’s pecs, inhaling his clean, masculine scent.  She locked eyes with him then, flicked her tongue over one of his nipples then added, “You were handsome then too.”

Steve’s eyes darkened with lust as he watched Jane alternate between sucking softly on each hardened nub to biting down on each of them playfully just to hear him gasp.  She hooked her fingers in the stretchy waistband of his pants and looked up at him demurely.

“May I?” she said, seeking permission she was sure to be granted.

“Yes,” he answered barely above a whisper.

She made short work of pulling both his sweatpants and his boxer briefs down his long, thick legs.  Steve moved quickly to step out of his clothes.  As he did, his massive, hard cock bobbed heavily before Jane’s face.  She was hypnotized by Steve’s gorgeous member, unable to look anywhere else as she licked her lips.  Without warning, she dropped down on all fours, lunged forward and slipped the flushed, bulbous head into her warm, waiting mouth.  Steve hissed and swore as Jane swirled her tongue, humming in obvious satisfaction as she suckled the tip, drawing a surge of salty pre-cum onto her palate.

Jane drew back with a loud, slurpy pop.  “You taste so, so good,” she said quickly before returning to her task, licking the full underside of his long, wide shaft from base to tip with the flat of her tongue.  Then she widened her jaw and whimpered through her nose as she took his cock down her throat as far as it could go, inch by excruciating inch.  She wrapped her hand around the half that would never fit, taking note that the hardened flesh was almost too thick to fully encircle in her grasp.  She rubbed him with fluid, twisting strokes while she bobbed her head back and forth, taking him in to the point of near-gagging as tears streamed down her pink-tinted cheeks.

“Holy shit,” Steve panted, his fists closed tight by his sides as he threw his head back in ecstasy.  “Feels so fucking good.”

“Toldya her mouth was pure heaven,” Bucky said smugly.

Jane felt the mattress dip behind her as the brunet climbed up on to the bed.  Bucky traced his fingertips, flesh and metal, gently up along the sides of her thighs leaving a swath of goosebumps in their wake.

“That’s my good girl,” Bucky purred.  Jane arched back, seeking his touch.  “Taking that big dick so well.  It’s drivin’ ‘im crazy.”  Bucky leaned his naked form over her back, slowly rubbing his big, dripping cock along the crack of her ass.  “Drivin’ me crazy too,” he mumbled.

Jane moaned around Steve’s girth, pulling a pleasure-fueled grunt from the Captain as he placed one hand on her head and fought every urge to thrust forward.  He tangled his fingers in her still-wet hair and pulled on the roots.  Jane moaned again and rocked back into Bucky, making him chuckle warmly against her shoulder.

“I gotcha, Blondie,” me mumbled into the muscle of her back.  He traced his way down her spine, teasing her with his soft lips and rough, stubbled chin.  When he reached the lacy, red thong, her drew the small strip of fabric into his mouth and proceeded to pull them down over the swell of her ass with his teeth.  He sat back on his knees to pull them off the rest of the way.

“I was gonna just rip ‘em off,” he said, pulling the panties away from her feet.  “But red’s my favorite color and I’d really like to see you in these again.”

He then proceeded to reach for the clasp on the back of her bra, unfastening it with equal care.  He pushed the loosened straps off of her shoulders and down to her wrists before reaching around to cup her breasts in his hands, running each finger over her full, hardened nipples.  Jane pulled back to suck hard on Steve’s tip, whining loudly, wordlessly begging for more.

Bucky drew back and placed his hands on Jane’s ass.  He tilted her pelvis up to get a good look at her swollen, rosy, glistening sex.

“Fuck, you’ve got the prettiest lil’ pussy,” Bucky huffed before he dove down to suck hungrily on her clit.

Jane lurched forward, choking herself on Steve’s massive cock as his smooth mushroom head plowed into the back of her throat.  She backed off completely—coughing, sputtering, and gasping for air.  All the while, Bucky never ceased his assault, sucking her sweet flesh into his mouth and fucking her core with his talented tongue.

As soon as Jane was able to breathe, she chanted her pleasurer’s name like a prayer, “Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, oh my god… baby, yes, yes, yes!”

Steve watched on as he stroked himself languidly with his right hand and fondled Jane’s breasts with his left.

“That feel good, sweetheart?” he asked, his voice gruff and gravelly with lust.

“Let me show you just how much,” she replied with a smirk.  Jane ducked down to lick Steve’s balls, gently sucking each one into her mouth to roll around on her soft, hot tongue.

“Fucking hell,” Steve wheezed.

Jane pulled back, giving his sac a parting kiss.  “I can do better,” she promised.  “Lay on your back?”

Steve nodded eagerly and replied, “Whatever you want.”

***

Turns out what Jane wanted more than anything was to be the fortunate center of a super-soldier sandwich.  After a few awkward moments of shuffling around, the trio ended up lying down together in a tangle of limbs and tongues.  Jane was ridiculously happy, nestled snugly between the two men on her back, taking turns to kiss each man breathless as their big, warm hands skimmed teasingly over of her soft, smooth skin.  She wondered for a moment whether the world’s longest living BFFs might engage in a little contact with one another but neither of them really seemed too interested in anything other than exploring Jane’s body.  When Jane’s lips left Steve’s in favor of Bucky’s, the Captain would simply shift his attention to her pert nipples, sucking on them until she was writhing uncontrollably before once again trading places with his friend.  All the while, Jane had a hand wrapped around each of their porn-star-worthy dicks, stroking them languidly while her mind tried in vain to wrap around the incredible fact that she was actually there—being worshipped in bed by Captain America and The Winter Soldier while simultaneously jerking them off.

It wasn’t long before their kisses and fondling evolved from unhurried and tender to needy and desperate.  Bucky reached down to finger the blonde, moaning loudly at the amount of wetness seeping from her sex.

“Goddamn, you’re dripping wet Blondie,” he murmured.  “You ready?”

“Yes, sir,” Jane answered breathily, flicking her thumbs over each of their dribbling slits.

“What do you want, baby?” Bucky asked.

Jane licked and nibbled her way up Steve’s neck, nuzzling her nose just under his ear.  “You,” Jane whispered.  “I want you so badly.  Please, Steve...  fuck me.”

“Oh my god,” Steve moaned, stealing another hot, open-mouth kiss.  “Yes.”

“And you,” she said, turning her face towards Bucky.  “I want to get my mouth on your big, beautiful cock.”

“Fuck yeah,” Bucky grunted.

Jane was the first to move, rolling on top of Bucky and sitting up to straddle his waist.

“Scooch over,” she said with a nod to the center of the mattress.

Bucky did as he was told, shuffling over while keeping Jane upright where she sat.  Steve moved over and sat up, getting up on his knees so he could resume making out with the eager blonde.

“How do you want me?” Steve mumbled between kisses.

“How much time do you have?” she asked playfully, nipping at his bottom lip with her teeth.

Steve hummed as his kiss-swollen lips pulled up into a mischievous smirk.  “I could do this all day.”

Bucky snorted and rolled his eyes.  “Then get to it, punk.  My dick ain’t gonna suck itself.”

Jane giggled and slid down Bucky’s body, leaving a trail of kisses as she went until she was slotted between his muscular thighs.

“You’re right about that,” she said grabbing his dick around the base.  That’s my job, thank you.”

Jane placed one soft, sweet kiss to the engorged tip of Bucky’s cock before opening wide to take him in, her amber eyes locked with his steel-gray as she hollowed her cheeks and swirled her tongue.  As she sank her head down on his impressive length, she tilted her ass back and up, spreading her knees as far as she could in the confined space between Bucky’s widespread legs.

Steve slid off of the side of the bed and cracked open one of the water bottles, draining half of it in one drink as he watched Jane fellate his friend with unbridled enthusiasm.

Bucky noticed.  “You waiting for a fuckin’ invitation over there, Rogers?” he asked.

Steve slowly screwed the cap back onto his bottle and set it down, his eyes firmly fixed on Jane’s dripping core.

“I was just enjoying the view,” he answered before climbing back up on the bed behind her.  “It really is spectacular.”

Jane spread her legs a fraction further and whimpered impatiently around Bucky’s cock.

Steve responded immediately, leaning down to flick his tongue over the hood of her clit before sucking the sensitive nub fully into his mouth.  He savored the taste of her sweet juices, delving his tongue deep inside and humming appreciatively at the way she twitched and gushed in response.

She popped her mouth off of Bucky’s cock just long enough to wantonly beg for more.  “Steve… please.  Need you inside of me.  Now.”

Steve swirled his tongue filthily all over her soaking, pink sex before pulling back to line himself up.  He took himself in hand and rubbed the tip of his cock teasingly over her opening, coating the head with her sweet slick.

“This might hurt a bit,” he warned as he petted her hip gently with his other hand.

She pulled back again and looked over her shoulder at him, “’S okay… I can take it.  Just ease in slowly?”

Steve nodded and pressed forward, until his fat, blunt head breached her hot, tight entrance.  Jane gasped and looked up at Bucky; her face twisted up in a slightly pained grimace.  The brunet looked over her shoulder to see his friend wearing a matching expression; jaw clenched tight and eyes squeezed shut.  Bucky chuckled, fully aware of Steve’s ‘pain’.

“Feels incredible, doesn’t it?” he asked.  The Captain could only muster a grunt in reply.  “So fuckin’ tight,” Bucky continued, “like a goddamn hot, velvet vice.”

Steve opened his eyes to glare at Bucky.  “Not helping,” he hissed.

“Like you’re gonna blow your load before you even get a chance to move, right?” the brunet continued.

“Shut _up_ , Buck!” Steve admonished as he closed his eyes again and sank in another inch.

“Oh god,” Jane whimpered; tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.  “So… so big,” she panted.  “Ngh... more.”

Steve moaned and jerked his hips forward; burying himself balls deep in one long thrust.  Jane babbled incoherently as tears streamed down her cheeks.  Although she’d anticipated the uncomfortable stretch, she wasn’t truly prepared for the sudden euphoria that came with being completely stuffed full with Steve’s massive cock.  It set her nerves on fire and made her feel like she was floating—utterly intoxicated by the indivisible mix of pleasure and pain.

“Okay Janie?” Bucky asked, suddenly concerned by the blonde’s fitful breaths and trembling form.

Jane pushed further back, wordlessly urging her lover to move.  Steve inhaled sharply but stayed stock still—thumbs etching soothing circles on her waist as he waited for her reply.  Jane blinked more tears from her eyes and swallowed loudly before meeting Bucky’s concerned stare.

“Yeah.  Green.”

He nodded at Steve and reached out to wipe away the trail of tears with the pad of his thumb.  She lurched forward involuntarily into the touch as Steve began to fuck her in earnest, whimpering quietly with each glorious thrust.

“You’re so fuckin’ beautiful,” Bucky said adoringly.  “Such a good girl, taking that monster cock so well.”

Jane whined at the praise and tilted her head to suck his thumb into her mouth.  She licked at it sloppily, as best as she could with the way Steve was jolting her body forward from behind, and wrapped her fingers around the Sergeant’s cock, stroking him in time to the rhythm Steve had set.

“Fuck,” Steve muttered, tightening his grip on her hips.  “You feel so good, baby and it’s been so long…”  He groaned with pleasure as he looked down to watch his hard length plunge in and out of her tight little hole.  “’M not sure how long I‘m gonna last.”

Jane reached back to grab Steve’s thigh, earning his attention and causing him to stop.

“Wanna see you.  Please,” she panted.  “Wanna watch you cum.”

“Fuck,” Steve huffed.  “Keep talking like that and you won’t get a chance.”

Steve pulled out quickly to halt his imminent release and worked with Bucky to move the wobbly blonde; easing her onto her back towards the edge of the mattress.  Bucky got up to stand by the side of the bed; leaning down to alternate between claiming Jane’s mouth with deep, passionate kisses and sucking eagerly on her tits.

“Man, I’ve missed these lil’ beauties,” he mumbled with his lips brushing teasingly against her hardened nipples.

Jane ran her fingers through his unruly hair and tugged on the strands in protest when he bit down a little too hard one of the sensitive buds.  “Ow!  Fucker,” she chided with a hiss.  Still, Jane pulled him down to give him a kiss and smiled at him sweetly as they broke apart.

“I miss _all_ of you,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper as she stared up at him innocently through the thick fans of her eyelashes.  She gave him a chaste peck to the corner of his mouth and then exacted her revenge; biting down hard into his plush lower lip, earning an undignified, high-pitched yelp from the otherwise stalwart, baritone soldier and a loud roar of appreciative laughter from Steve.

“No wonder Nat likes you so much,” the blond man chuckled with a gleam in his hypnotic blue eyes as he crawled back onto the bed.  “You don’t take any of his shit.”

“She’s just like you that way,” Bucky said with a smirk.  “Face of an angel; devious as the devil.”

Steve scoffed as he positioned himself once again between Jane’s legs.  “In other words, you mean ‘perfect.’”

Bucky looked between the two blondes from his post beside the bed, shrugged his shoulders and conceded with a beleaguered sigh, “More or less.”

Jane chose that moment to prove Steve right, turning her head to and close her lips around Bucky’s cock and sucking him down as far as she could go.

“Fuck!” Bucky exclaimed.  “At least one of you is perfect,” he added with a grunt as he threaded the fingers of his right hand through Jane’s tresses, gently cupping the back of her head.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, sliding his rigid length back inside of Jane’s tight, hot pussy.  Jane moaned loudly around Bucky’s cock, urging both men to rock their hips forward—impaling the insatiable woman from both ends of the bed.  She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of being so completely filled.  The familiar form and taste of Bucky’s cock stuffing her mouth, gliding smoothly between her lips and down her throat, nearly choking off her air supply.  And the new sensation of Steve’s massive dick splitting her apart with slow, deep thrusts.  It was almost too much for her to handle.

Bucky began to fuck Jane’s face in earnest, staring down in awe at the tears that flowed freely down her cheeks and the flare of her nostrils as she struggled to breathe while he bumped the back of her throat with the tip of his cock.

“Damn right,” Bucky huffed proudly.  “So good takin’ us both at once,” he praised.  Jane writhed beneath them in response, hollowed her cheeks and sucked hard on his full, smooth head.  Bucky groaned and reached down to caress and play with her bouncing breasts.  Jane arched her back, putting her pert nipples on full display for them both.  Steve reached down to massage Jane’s clit with his thumb as he continued to plunge deep inside of her, making her whole body twitch with pleasure.

“Oh fuck,” Bucky huffed.  “Immabout to make good on that bet we made earlier.   Still want it on your face, Blondie?”

Jane popped off and worked his spit-slick dick with her hand, twisting her wrist along the thick shaft while Steve fucked her into the mattress.  “Yesssss,” she hissed.

Bucky took himself in hand and tapped his dick in quick beats over her jaw.  She closed her eyes and turned her face towards him, encouraging him to repeat the motion all over, humming contentedly while he patted and rubbed his shiny cock over her eyelids, down her nose, along her cheek and finally over her slightly parted lips.  She darted her tongue out to lap at his drooling slit before sucking him back fully into her mouth.

Meanwhile, Steve pulled out without warning and slid down the mattress onto his belly.  Jane moaned in protest at the sudden emptiness she felt in her core.  Then she felt Steve’s tongue lapping and licking at her swollen pussy lips and screamed at the heightened sensation.

“Fuck!  Oh, Steve… yes!” she cried, pulling off of Bucky’s cock, lost in her own pleasure.

“You gonna cum on his face, baby?” Bucky asked, stroking himself with quick, rough pulls.

Steve suckled on her swollen clit and rolled the hardened marble on his tongue.  Jane arched her back as her body started to quake.  She dug her heels into the mattress and pressed her dripping sex further into Steve’s face as she screamed, “Yes! Yes! YESSSSS!”  Though her body jolted with the force of her orgasm, Steve just moved with her, lavishing her sensitive flesh with his hot, insistent tongue.

As Jane returned to her senses, she raked her fingers through Steve’s soft, blond hair, tugging on it to pull his face away.  He licked his lips with a wicked smile before crawling back up her body to plunder her mouth as he slid his thick cock back into her pussy.  He thrust a few times as Jane moaned into his mouth, enjoying the taste of herself on his tongue.

“Quite bein’ so greedy,” Bucky chided his friend, flicking the side of his head with his middle finger.  Steve chuckled and pushed back onto his knees, pulling Jane’s pliant body with him as he continued to fuck her into the mattress.

Jane stared up at Bucky and said between glorious thrusts, “Want… you… too.”

Bucky smirked at her as he brought his dick back to her lips.  “Then take me,” he said.

Steve moaned as he watched Jane suck desperately on Bucky’s cock,

“Fuck, that’s hot,” he huffed, slamming harder into her pussy.

Bucky moaned and threw his head back, relishing the warm, wet heat of Jane’s eager mouth.  “Just like that, baby,” he said, grabbing hold of her head with both hands and thrusting his hips with intent.  Jane gagged and moaned, wrapping her fingers around his thick length, stroking him as she sucked and bringing him to the brink.  A moment later, Bucky pulled away and came.  She stroked his pulsing cock, milking rope after rope of his hot, thick release onto her tongue and all over her blissed out face.

That was all Steve needed to see before he followed suit without warning.  His hips jerked wildly before coming to rest flush against Jane’s soft, heated skin.  He pressed forward as far as he could as he spilled his load deep inside of her, scrunching his eyes closed with a loud exhale and a satisfied grunt.

After his vision returned to normal and his breaths were even and calm, Steve pulled out and stared, admiring the mess they’d made of the still trembling blonde sprawled out on the bed.  Jane peered up at him through heavy eyes, looking sublimely sated and thoroughly spent.

“You okay, Blondie?” Bucky asked from his post near the bed.  Before Jane could muster the energy to reply, Bucky leaned down to kiss her lips.  He smiled at her with what Jane thought might be a swell of pride as he swept a lock of golden hair that had just narrowly missed being coated with his ample spunk away from her brow.

Jane smiled drolly and licked a large, cooling glob of cum from the corner of her mouth.  She swallowed it loudly and hummed with satisfaction.

“I’m fantastic,” she replied.  “But I think,” she added with a teasing lilt, “There might be a little something on my face.”

All three of them chuckled lightly at her joke.

“I think I know a couple of fellas who’d love to lick that up for ya,” Bucky said with a mischievous smirk.  Jane and Steve looked at him in wide-eyed surprise.  Jane’s expression was incredulous but eager, while Steve’s was sour and sickly—like he’d just drank a gallon of green, spoiled milk.  Bucky began to chuckle as he whistled loudly through his teeth.  The sound of heavy paws thundered through the house as Jane paled with understanding.

“Ewwwww!  Bucky!” the blonde shrieked.  “Those dogs have had enough jizz as it is!” she exclaimed.  “I don’t think that’s what the vet meant when he said they should only be fed a ‘high-protein diet’!”

Steve nearly fell off of the bed with the sudden force of his laughter as Bucky—doubled over and clutching his gut—wheezed for breath from his own.  Outside the door, Morita and Dum Dum barked and howled, scratching their nails on the solid oak door.  Jane rolled her eyes and scooted off the end of the mattress.

“Boys,” she muttered with a sigh as she made her way towards the bathroom.  “Keep it up and it’ll be you two in the dog house tonight.”

Bucky wiped a tear from the corner of his eye as he began to recover from their hysterical fit.

“Okay, doll face,” he said with a placating smile.  “Come on Stevie, let’s pamper this little princess the way she deserves.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Steve agreed, padding happily towards the bathroom.  The raucous Dobermans continued to bark and growl.

“After you take care of the dogs, of course,” Jane said with one eyebrow arched in the exact same manner as Natasha.  She held out two oversized towels to them to wrap around their waists before turning on the water and stepping into the tub.

“Of course,” they answered in unison and turned to complete the task.

***

Jane woke up the next morning, her head pillowed on a solid, warm, familiar chest.  She reached a hand behind her, searching for the other strong, beautiful body that had spooned her from behind while she’d slept.  But he wasn’t there.  Apparently hadn’t been in some time if the coolness of the empty space was any indicator.  Jane nuzzled Bucky’s pec and tried to hide her disappointment.

Bucky kissed the top of her head and pulled her in closer.

“Mornin’ sunshine,” he said, his voice thick and gruff with sleep.

“Morning,” Jane mumbled.

They laid there together, quiet and still for a while.  So long that Jane was sure that Bucky had fallen back asleep.  She yawned and stretched, shifting onto her back.  She looked at the lonely pillows to her left and sighed.

Bucky turned on his side and opened one eye, the other was hidden by a curtain of his thick, messy hair.  “Don’t fret darlin’, he’ll be back soon.”

Jane just shrugged, as though she didn’t care.

“Steve’s what you might call a ‘morning person’,” Bucky said.

“Yeah?” she replied.  “And what would call him?”

“An idiot,” he said with a yawn.  “Guy gets up at the ass crack of dawn to run.  Every fuckin’ day.”

“Does he really need the exercise?” Jane asked, genuinely curious.

“Physically?  No,” Bucky answered.  “Says runnin’ helps to clear his mind.”  It was Bucky’s turn to shrug.  “He’s under a lot of stress.  Every soldier deals with it differently.”

Jane traced her fingertips across the overlapping pattern of interlocking metal plates of the mechanical arm he had draped over her body.

“What about you?  What do you do?” she asked.

Bucky smirked and huffed a quiet laugh.  “Kill bad guys and fuck beautiful women.”

Jane worried her bottom lip between her teeth and gave him a small, coy smile.  “Well, I’m glad I can help.”

“Me too,” Bucky said, moving his arm to cup one of her full, pert breasts in his cool metal hand.  “In fact,” he said, rocking his hardening cock into the side of her thigh.  “I think I’m feeling a little ‘pressured’ right now.  Wanna make it all better?”

Jane turned on her side to face him, slotting her leg between his powerful thighs.

“There’s nothing more I’d rather do,” she said honestly, leaning in to kiss his soft, lightly chapped lips.

Just then they heard the unmistakable sound of 150 lbs. of purebred Doberman and 220 lbs. of genetically enhanced super soldier bounding up the stairs towards the bedroom.  They all burst through the door and leapt up on the bed, wagging with excited energy and vying for the coveted spot right next to Jane.  The blonde giggled happily as the dogs licked her and Bucky’s faces while Steve laid down next to her to wrap his big, strong arms around her waist.  He threw one leg over hers and began to nibble playfully on her bare shoulder.

“Told ya,” Bucky said with fond exasperation.  “They’re _all_ idiots.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say that this is the last chapter of this story but in the event I get inspired again, there could be a chapter 6 some day. I'm open to prompts for the ongoing adventures of Jane Rose, so if you have ideas, please share them! Thanks!


End file.
